Life As A Care Kid
by ChloeLouu
Summary: Gabriella Edwards is a fifteen year old care kid living in Elm Tree House. It is basically Series Two, possibly Three, written into a story with extras added. OC/Liam
1. Chapter 1

**Gabriella's PoV:**

The majority of all the Dumping Ground kids and I were in the kitchen making a beans&toast tower, a messy but fun game.

"What are you doing?" Tracy asked as she walked in and learnt against the breakfast bar that Harry was sat on.

"Making a tower, what does it look like?" Liam said, a cheeky grin gracing his features.

"Okay, why?" Tracy tried.

"You don't really expect us to eat this rubbish, do you?" Sapphire said, giggles erupting from the little ones.

"You keep giving us these cheap beans" I said.

"And I think you'll find they're past their sell by" Tee said, showing Tracy.

"Eugh" Johnny, Tee's twin said.

"Only by a few days. We've got to save money" Tracy said.

"Well look, we've had no takeaways" I said.

"No swimming!" Toby said.

"We cut down on electrical time!" Johnny added.

"Okay! Okay! I know it's a little bit rubbish" Tracy said.

"Mike cancelled my piano lesson!" Gus yelled, practically having a panic attack.

"I always have piano lessons on Wednesday! If I don't have piano lessons on Wednesday then Wednesday won't work!" Gus continued.

"Look me in the eye Tracy Beaker and tell me this is fair" Liam said and we all started tidying up the kitchen.

_**10 minutes later..**_

Tracy walked in and gave us all the news that we were being moved to Burnywood, the worst care home ever!

"BURNYWOOD?!" Liam yelled.

"They can't do that!" Carmen said.

"But this is our home!" Me and Tee said.

"That's why we're gonna need to make these cuts work" Tracy said.

"Nah, look. Just don't get sucked in. If they wanna shut us down, they'll do it, doesn't matter how much money we save" Sapphire said, walking out.

"Sapph! Come back!" Tracy said.

"I've done a stretch in Burnywood, I'm not going back!" Liam said and I nodded in agreement.

"Then help us make it cheaper here and you won't need to" Tracy said.

"And neither will anyone else" She added.

"Everyone! Let's show these council muppets how to run this place on the cheap!" Liam declared, forever the leader.

We had all separated to find everything and anything we could sell.

I popped out of my room to see Liam and Gus bound up the stairs.

"Get Johnny to, uh, take down the curtains. Me and Frank will shift them" He said.

"Okay, I've gone through like everything and you can have this!" Carmen said, holding a sock out to Liam.

"And this!" She said, showing him the matching sock.

"Carmen, we need to make money! I need to see two full bin bags" Liam ordered.

"Two?!"

"Give me attitude, it'll be double" Liam said and Carmen huffed, making me laugh.

"Got anything for us, El?" Liam asked.

"I've almost got two full bin bags, sir!" I winked, saluting him.

"Haha" He mimicked, turning to Tee.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I thought if we put these on our feet then we won't miss the carpets" Tee said, showing Liam foot-shaped carpet cut outs.

"Good thinking Tee"

"Pointless" Sapphire sang as she flounced past.

"Well at least she's trying!" Liam yelled after her.

"Keep going" He said to me before walking off, Gus in tow.

**_Two hours later.._**

We had managed to clear most things into the front garden to sell and we had made two separate rooms where we would sleep.

We were all piled into one and Liam led Mike, Gina and Tracy inside.

"Tada!" Liam said and the younger kids cheered.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"We'd like to present you with the results of our saving Elm Tree House campaign!" Liam said.

"Tee and Gabriella are gonna move in with me and Lily so we can save on heating" Carmen said, Tee standing up.

"What-"

"What have you done with the carpets? And where are the curtains?" Gina asked.

"All in good time! Tee?" Liam said.

"I made these!" She said, showing her carpet feet.

"So that we don't miss the carpets" She smiled, handing a pair to Gina whilst Carmen handed a pair to Mike.

"Gus?" Liam said.

"We've worked out the savings"

"Saving electricity, saving heating and also sharing baths" Liam said, mumbling towards the end.

"Stop talking!" Gus exclaimed.

"No, no. There is no way I am sharing a bath!" Sapphire said.

"Me neither" Frank said.

"I'm with them on this" I said.

"Not all at the same time! Just the water" Liam said.

"No, nah. Thats rank" Sapphire said, shaking her head.

"Stop talking!" Gus yelled again.

"Adding the savings to the money Liam got from the house clearance man-"

"The what?!" Mike said, cutting Gus off.

"Its all about the contacts Mike, 'ere" Liam said, handing the money to Mike.

"Talking!"

"Adding the cash to the savings means we're each going to cost £29.87 less" Gus said.

"That matches the Burnywood prices, right?" Tracy said.

"Yes" Mike said, causing everyone to cheer.

"Shut up! Shut up! Continue" Frank said.

"Right. We can see how hard you've all worked, yeah" Gina said.

"Oh spit it out, please" Frank whined.

"Um, look. There isn't a council in the country that would let us run a home like this. I'm really sorry guys but you're gonna have to buy the whole lot back" Mike said and I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"See, I told you it was a waste of time" Sapphire said to Liam as I followed him out of the room.

"Well, let me remind Harry just how much you've helped when they cart him off to Burnywood."

**_Thirty minutes later.._**

Liam, Tracy and I were sat in Liam's room, Liam laid across his duvet on the floor.

"First place thats ever felt like home" Liam mumbled then shot a look at Tracy and I.

"We never heard that" Tracy said, throwing her hands up.

"What are we gonna do?!" Liam said, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Plan B"

"I haven't got a plan B" Liam said.

"Neither have I yet" Tracy shrugged.

"But I'm not giving up until we get up to at least plan F" She smiled.

"I'm going to shower" I muttered, walking out.

It wasn't long before everyone was in their pyjamas and in their makeshift beds.

_**Next day..**_

I was in my room, sorting my bedroom out again.

"Here, your things" Liam said, placing the bin bags in my room.

"Get everything back?" I asked.

"Not for the price I sold it for" Liam said.

"Come on, everyone's downstairs" He said and the two of us went into the living room.

"Burnywood can't be that bad, can it?" Tee said.

"At least we'd all be together" She offered.

"You'd hate it" Frank said.

"I heard they sit on your backs when you get into fights" Carmen said.

"I heard they lock you in your bedroom all night" Toby said.

"Its worse" I sighed, tangling my fingers in my hair.

"What if they split us up?" I heard Tee ask Johnny.

"I won't let them. I'll persuade Cam to change her mind about fostering us" Johnny said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just shut up about that?! It's never going to happen Johnny, this is real!" Tee snapped and Liam walked out.

**_10 minutes later.._**

Tracy walked in and told us about her plan to save our home and we'd been set on making banners and other stuff for the protest.

**_Half hour later.._**

We were all outside and Carmen ran out, Lily hot on her heels.

"Its all gonna be alright! Lily's moving in with the Perry's and it'll save us money!" Carmen announced, all of us hurrying closer.

"Carmen, shut up!" Lily snapped.

"Why? This is great for you!"

"Carmen" Mike said.

"Its not that simple-"

"How much would it save?" Liam asked, completely cutting Mike off.

"Stop it, I don't wanna go!" Lily cried.

"Have you lost it?!" I yelled, everyone shouting protests over each other.

"Easy guys!" Mike said.

"Its not up to you" Lily said.

"Yeah?! Well, you've got an home to go to. We're losing ours and getting sent to a prison!" Liam yelled, all of us shouting again.

"Why is Tracy on the roof?" Gus asked and we all looked up to see Tracy stood with a megaphone.

"Save Elm Tree House! Don't let the council close us down!" She chanted.

"TRACY! COME DOWN HERE!" Mike yelled, deafening me.

"I wanna get up there!" Liam said.

"You will stay exactly where you are!" Gina snapped.

"TRACY!" Gina hollered and I winced then laughed when Tracy simply waved.

Gina stormed off inside as we all watched Tracy.

"What is she doing?" Mike said.

"Milking it" I said, glancing at the camera van that pulled in.

"And it's working" Liam grinned.

**_5 minutes later.._**

Loads of news reporters, men with cameras etc had arrived now and we were all talking to them, handing out leaflets and having our photo taken.

Someone from the council arrived soon after Chrissie Perry did and I walked over to Liam and Frank.

"This isn't going to end well" I said.

"Oh come on! It's great, look around!" Liam grinned and I shook my head, glancing at Tracy.

_**5 minutes later..**_

Tracy had stopped yelling and I glanced up to see Lily.

"Oh my god" I said, everyone crowding by the doorway.

"LILY!" Mike yelled.

"GET BACK IN OFF THE ROOF!"

Mike and the council man rushed forward when Lily's foot slipped, sending a roof tile falling to the ground at Johnny, Tee and Carmen's feet and I felt Liam's hand in mine.

"LILY! GET DOWN OFF THE ROOF NOW!" Mike yelled again.

"GO BACK! GO BACK INSIDE!"

Lily tried to turn but her footing slipped, sending her falling to the ground, smacking the roof over the door as she did so.

I whimpered, tightening my grip on Liam's hand as everyone crowded around her.

The ambulance was called and Lily was taken to hospital, everyone in a state of shock.

_**10 minutes later..**_

We all gathered around the kitchen table, not saying a word.

Sapphire, Liam and I all shot up when there was a flash through the window.

"Get out!"

"Leave us alone!" Sapphire and Liam yelled simultaneously as they opened the door.

"Um guys, listen up please" Mike yelled, walking into the kitchen with some woman in a suit.

"Uh, this is-"

"Ill take it from here. Thanks, Mr Milligan" She said, rudely cutting him off.

"I'm Leanne Spinks, I've been sent by the council" She said.

"We're launching a full investigation into how this accident happened. Whilst that is in progress, Elm Tree House will be closed and you will all be placed elsewhere" Leanne said.

That caused us all to start shouting our protests all at once.

"The decision has been taken and it's final." She snapped, shutting us all up.

I huffed and stormed upstairs to pack my belongings.

_**10 minutes later..**_

I heard Tracy walk around, calling everyone's names before she walked into my room.

"Where is everybody?"

"Don't know" I muttered, shoving more clothes into my bags.

_**20 minutes later..**_

I made my way downstairs when I heard knocking and yelling, Tracy coaxing Harry and Sapphire from Sapph's room.

Sapphire grabbed Leanne's phone when she started ringing the police.

"There'll be no need for that, we'll get them out" Sapphire said, ending the call.

"Liam!" Sapphire called, knocking.

"Liam, it's me and Sapph" I said.

"No tricks?"

"Its us!" Sapphire scoffed.

Liam opened the door and Sapphire and I slipped in, shutting the door behind us.

"She's gonna call the police" Sapphire said as I stood beside Tee and Carmen, taking their hands.

"We can't win this one" I said.

"We can try" Tee said.

"Look, they're gonna shut us down and there's nothing we can do to stop it" I said.

"So you can either be dragged out of here kicking and screaming" Sapphire said, only to be cut off by Liam.

"They'll be the ones doing the screaming" He snapped.

"OR we control how it happens! So we can go out of here with a bit of dignity. With our heads held high because I don't know about you but I wanna show them that they don't own me even though they think they do!" Sapphire said and we all formed an orderly queue and marched out of the cellar and outside to where all our stuff was laid.

I shrugged my coat and backpack on and sighed. ( cgi/set?id=68027479)

Liam walked over and tapped my shoulder, smiling at me.

I smiled back and he walked back through the garden.

Whilst I wasn't one for roughing it, Liam was and that was exactly what he was gonna do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriella's PoV:**

The last week of living in Burnywood have been hell.

More so for Carmen, she had her stuff nicked and got beaten up.

I learnt from my last time in there to stay out of trouble and out of the way.

Harry, Carmen, Sapphire and I all stepped into Elm Tree House and Gina greeted us with hugs.

"Carmen, what's happened to your eye?" Gina asked.

"I'm fine"

"What happened babes?"

"No, she says she's fine" Sapphire said, the two walking off and Gina turning to me.

"Don't look at me" I said, following them upstairs.

"Hey!" Tee grinned before it faltered at the sight of Carmen's eye.

"What happened?"

"They put us in Burnywood" I said.

"Ouch. I thought my week on the run was rough" Liam said.

"She had all her stuff nicked" Sapphire said.

"Don't worry. You can have some of mine, I'll help you choose" Tee said, holding out her hand to Carmen.

Carmen looked at Sapphire and she nodded as Carmen followed Tee.

"Heard what happened to Lily?" I asked.

"She's coming out of hospital today. Two storey drop, only a couple of broken bones" Liam said.

"Yeah, she'll have a couple more when I get hold of her" Sapphire spat.

"Pack it in" I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh, harsh" Liam laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's her fault we ended up in Burnyhell" Sapphire snarled, walking off.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked.

"I've been in Burnywood before Liam, I can handle myself" I smiled.

"What about you?"

"Got my bag nicked so I came back here. Life of luxury" Liam smiled.

"Ah, that's uh good?" I laughed, taking my things into my room.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, everyone sitting around me.

Tracy then ran in, pushing Lily in a wheelchair.

"We're back!" Their smiles faltering when no one replied.

"Oh, nice to see you too. Did you hear the good news?" Tracy asked.

"Well, it's kinda obvious isn't it? We're back" I said, glancing at Carmen and Sapphire who were playing pool.

"Budget cuts have gone too" Tracy said, doing jazz hands.

"Yeah, for now" Sapphire shrugged.

"You spoken to Mike?" She added.

"Ill tell him we're here" Tracy said, walking out.

I watched as Lily wheeled herself closer to the pool table, Tracy also walking in.

"I'm sorry they sent you to Burnywood" Lily said.

"Oh no, no. You mean you're sorry you sent her there" Sapphire snapped.

"Woah, it wasn't Lily's fault" Tracy said.

"How'd you figure that out?! It's all her fault!"

"Is that what you think?" Lily asked Carmen.

Carmen shrugged in reply and Lily burst into tears.

"Now look what you've done" Tracy snarled.

"Aww, she's upset" Sapphire mocked.

"Is that because all her stuff got nicked and then when she asked for it back, she got beaten up?! Oh no, no." Sapphire snapped.

"That wasn't you Lily, that was Carmen!"

"I never cried! Don't let 'em see you cry, do you Sapph?" Carmen said.

"Well, I think you'll be glad to hear that I won't be coming back here" Lily said.

"Oh, I'm not bothered" Sapphire said.

"That'll be nice for Poppy and Rosie, won't it?" Carmen said.

"I'm not going to the Perry's." Lily said, glancing at Tracy as Johnny walked in.

"Cam's fostering me"

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Johnny exploded.

"You've thieved that foster placement from me and Tee!"

"I never!"

"You had a foster home to go to and you turned them down! Now you're stealing me and Tee's place!" Johnny ranted.

"Johnny!"

"Why does she get all the chances? When's it gonna be our turn?!" He yelled, throwing a ball at Lily which missed and hit Carmen's shoulder.

She shot a glare at him before throwing the pool cue and storming towards him.

"Don't you ever hit me again!" Carmen yelled over Johnny's screams of pain as she got him in a headlock and punched his back repeatedly.

"Carmen!"

"Or I'll get you!"

"Get off!"

"Carmen! Stop it!" Tracy yelled, trying to break the two up.

"Will one of you help me?!" Tracy yelled at me and Sapphire.

"You're the careworker" I said.

Johnny shoved Carmen off him and onto the sofa beside me.

"Ey! Ey! Ey! What is the matter?!" Mike yelled, running in with Leanne.

"Lily jumps off the roof and gets whatever she wants! I've never done anything wrong ever and I get nothing!" He yelled, trying to break out of Mike's grip.

"Johnny, come back!" Tracy yelled as he broke free, Mike and her chasing after him.

"What's happened?" Gina asked, walking in.

"Nothing!" Carmen said, glaring at Lily as she passed.

"Lily?"

"I wanna go" She cried.

I rolled my eyes and made my way up to my room, unpacking my things back into my wardrobe.

**_30 minutes later.._**

There was a knock at my door and Tee and Johnny walked in.

"What?" I said.

"You know how Mike might have to leave-"

"No" I said.

"What?"

"Tee, I just got back from Burnywood. I'm not gonna do anything stupid that could get me sent back, okay? Go find someone else" I said, ushering them out of my room.

**_40 minutes later.._**

"MIKE! GINA! HELP!" Harry's yells rang through the house.

I adjusted my sweater and followed the noise. ( cgi/set?id=68054715)

"Jeff's stuck down a hole with Johnny!" He yelled as I reached the bottom step.

"Easy Harry, easy" Mike said, stopping him.

"Okay, let's go get him out, shall we?" Mike offered.

"Just hold on a minute. What were you doing down a hole?" Gina asked.

"Tee and Johnny wanted to make Mike look good" Harry spilled and I rolled my eyes, walking to the garden.

Tee handed a mucky Jeff to Harry as Sapphire joined us.

"Oh Johnny, you idiot" Mike said and reached to help him out.

"Keep Harry out of your stupid games next time, alright?!" Sapphire spat, storming off with Harry.

Everyone walked off inside but I glanced down the hole before hurrying inside.

"You're not gonna be too hard on him, are you?" Tracy asked Leanne.

"I'm just going to deliver my report" She said.

I grabbed an apple and wandered out of the kitchen, taking a bite.

_**An hour later..**_

The door opened and I looked up from my book that I was reading on the hallway sofa.

"Frank! My main man, where you been?" Liam said, hugging Frank.

"Staying at Grandad's" He said.

"Is he better?"

"Worse"

"Ah, sorry mate" Liam said, frowning.

"What's new?"

"Where do I start? It's all been kicking off today!" Liam clapped Frank's back as they walked off.

I made my way upstairs and bumped into Mike who'd just put Harry to bed.

"Hey Ella" Mike smiled.

"Hi"

"What's up?" Mike said, rubbing my arm.

"I don't want you to go" I sighed.

"I don't wanna go either Els. Some things are just out of our control, you know" Mike said, hugging me.

"Hmm" I said.

"Good luck for tomorrow" I said.

"Thanks, I'll need it" Mike smiled but I gave him a dead serious look.

He ruffled my hair and I walked into my bedroom, throwing myself on my bed.

I soon got changed into my pyjamas and clambered into bed, falling asleep instantaneously.

**_Next Day.._**

"Wonder how Mike's getting on?" Tracy said to Gina as Johnny, Gus, Sapphire and I helped tidy up after breakfast.

"His hearing doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Gina said.

"You know what Tracy? Just leave those, yeah? Because Liam, Harry and Frank haven't come down yet" Gina said.

"They're not having breakfast, they're at the Town Hall" Gus said in a 'duh' tone.

"What?"

"Go, I'll watch the others" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Tracy, you go. I'll stay" Gina said, Tracy and Sapphire hurrying from the kitchen.

_**50 minutes later..**_

I followed Carmen down the stairs, intent on watching TV when Cam rolled Lily into the hallway.

"Ill leave you to it" Cam said, walking off.

"Did you forget something?" Carmen asked.

"I thought Tracy took it all yesterday"

"Carmen, you're my best mate and I hate it when we fight. I've come to say sorry" Lily said.

"What's she doing here?" Sapphire said as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, she doesn't live here anymore!" Johnny spat, following.

"Stop it" I said.

"Yeah but she is my best friend and I've had enough bad goodbyes and I'm not having another one. And you will be nice to her, okay?!" Carmen spat.

"Okay" Johnny said slowly, walking off.

"Well, no arguments from me Little Tiger" Sapphire said, walking off also.

"Nice to see you's are friends again" I smiled, walking into the kitchen for lunch.

I sat down and Carmen rolled Lily in.

"Lily's staying for lunch!"

"I'm really sorry about Mike" Lily said as she got to the table.

"I hope I get to see him again" She added.

"I'm sure you'll all get chance to say goodbye, yeah?" Gina said as Leanne and Mike walked in.

"Mike!" Toby and Harry cheered.

"What's she doing here?" Liam asked.

My eyes widened as Harry launched a tomato at Leanne.

Leanne ducked and it hit Mike in the shoulder, splattering all over.

I let out a laugh, covering my mouth to hide it.

"Thanks Harry" Mike said, wiping his face.

"You come to say goodbye?" I asked.

"Actually, no. Thanks to Leanne's report, the disciplinary panel found in my favour!" Mike said and we all cheered.

"No way!"

"Way!"

"I just told the truth. I found a sensitive man who is firm when he needs to be and always has the welfare of those in his care at heart" Leanne said.

"Thank you" Tracy smiled.

"That means we're all back together again" Tee smiled and we all cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabriella's PoV:**

We were all gathered in the kitchen when Mike walked in, placing paint pots on the table.

"Right. After all the trouble we've had recently, today is going to be 'Fresh Start Day' because we're all about moving forward, eh?" Mike said as Tracy put more paint down.

Gus raised his hand as I examined the label on a tin.

"Ah, look. You can walk into life facing backwards, Gus, looking at all that you've had or you can walk into life facing forward looking at all the good stuff that's to come!" Mike said, Liam running in mid-speech.

"What Mike is actually trying to say is you can all paint your own rooms" Gina said, handing paint brushes out.

"There's paint from the last time you did it. Go on, make your rooms over" Mike said.

"Jeff doesn't want to change"

"Yeah I mean, my rooms already a work of art" Sapphire said.

"Did Banksy stop at one wall, huh?"

"So, um, if we're going for a fresh start then can I change rooms?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah 'cos there's Rosie and Poppy's old room"

"Oh yeah"

"Uh Mike, do we have any stripe paint?" Tee asked and I chuckled.

"Can I paint my room the same colour it already is now?" Gus asked.

"Yes" Mike said.

"Just make sure you use dust sheets guys and clean the brushes when you're finished with them and don't spill too much paint, please" Mike said, walking off.

"I wouldn't mind changing rooms, I wonder what they're doing with Toby's" Tee said.

"Isn't he coming back?" Carmen asked.

"His stuff is still there" I said, grabbing some paint.

"No, he's been fostered" Johnny said, bitterly.

"Otherwise he'd have been back by now"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed dust sheets and paint brushes.

I walked upstairs with the others and dropped the things in my room before going back to see what they were doing.

"This is still all Toby's stuff" Tee said.

"Then he should have sorted something out" Liam said.

"Well I'm having this"

"Don't just take things" Sapphire said.

"You snooze and you lose" Carmen said, walking out.

"Its called stealing!" I said as everyone started to ransack his room.

"Come on El, you might as well" Liam grinned.

"No thank you" I said, crossing my arms.

"Toby's not coming back, he's moved on" Liam said.

"That doesn't make it right. God, I swear I'm the only one with a brain in this dump" I muttered, storming back to my room.

"MIKE!" I yelled.

"Dont grass, Ella" Liam whined.

"I'm not!" I snapped as Mike walked up.

"Do you have any old shirts?" I asked.

"Ill find one for you, come downstairs" Mike said and I followed him down.

I smiled at Toby when he walked into the house and Mike handed me one of his old shirts.

"Will you tell the girls that if they want a shirt to come find me?" Mike said and I nodded, walking into the lounge.

"Oi, if you want a shirt to wear, go to Mike" I announced then Toby stormed in.

"Who took my comics?!" He spat.

"Me" Liam admitted.

"What?" Mike sighed.

"He stole them and sold them to a shop!"

"I thought he wasn't coming back!" Liam said.

"Is that mine?" Toby said, snatching some game from Sapphire's hands.

"Right, you all put back everything that belongs to Toby immediately!" Mike shouted and Toby stormed out.

"You're all grounded. Nobody leaves the building" Mike said.

"Don't ground me, I was the one who told them not to!" I said, storming from the room.

I got changed into a pair of denim shorts and shoved Mike's shirt on over my vest before kicking my shoes off.

I grabbed the white paint and decided I'd go for a more mature look than the bright pink phase I went through last time.

"What are you wearing?" I turned to see Liam in the doorway.

"Have you not been outside this morning?" He asked.

"No, have you?" I said.

"Yes and it's freezing"

"Well, it's warm in here. Thanks for your concern" I said.

"I'm going to help Toby get a lady, I can come help paint later"

"Whatever" I said and Liam laughed, walking out.

I set to work painting over the bright pink which was going to take a while by the looks of things.

**_3 hours later.._**

I made my way into the kitchen, covered in paint and starving.

"Looks like you've been hard at work, yeah?" Gina said.

"Mhm" I said, digging into my pizza.

**_An hour later.._**

"So, how much trouble are you in?" I asked when Liam swaggered in.

"Whatever for?"

"Going out when you're grounded, staying out past curfew, missing the bus, nicking Mike's recorder thing, need I go on?" I said, still painting.

"Nah, you're alright. Chuck us a shirt" He said, taking his hoodie off.

I chucked one over and tightened my bobble.

"Get to work" I smiled.

"Not mad no more?"

"I should be but it was nice what you did for Toby" I said.

"Even if I did accidentally break one of your ornaments?" Liam said and I whirled round, causing paint to splatter on him.

"I was kidding, you maniac!" He laughed, splattering paint all over me.

This caused a paint fight to ensue and a lot of squealing and laughter.

"What is going on?!" Mike said, bursting in.

Liam had hold of my wrist that had a paintbrush in, hovering above our heads whilst I had hold of his wrist, keeping his paintbrush towards the floor and we had our legs tangled.

"Nothing!" I grinned, innocently as I looked at Mike.

Liam took my loosened grip as an opportunity to paint a stripe of white down my face.

"Liam!" I laughed, flicking my wrist and getting paint into his hair.

"Aw, look!" Tracy said, the two watching us wrestle.

"What is 'aw' about this? He's attacking me!" I laughed.

"Am not!"

"Look at them flirting!" Tracy teased.

"GET OUT!" Liam and I yelled in unison.

"Go shower you two, you can finish this tomorrow" Mike said, shaking his head and walking off.

I stuck my tongue out at Liam as we untangled before tidying away all the paint.

"You like each other" Tracy sang like a teenage girl.

"The paint fumes have gone to your head, Trace" I laughed, skipping from the room and into the bathroom.

I showered then quickly clambered into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabriella's PoV:**

I woke up to a shout and rolled my eyes, so used to the rude awakenings by now.

I straightened my hair and did light makeup before getting dressed. ( cgi/set?id=68128280)

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

Two boys walked in and sat opposite me.

"Ade, have you had something to eat?" Mike asked and I watched him grab an egg.

"That's an egg" Toby said.

Liam then decided to imitate a chicken.

"He knows what an egg is, stupid" I rolled my eyes, elbowing Liam and he mimicked me.

Ade and Dayo proceeded to have a conversation in their own language and I raised a brow.

"Yeah but he might be used to the uh Emu ones" Liam said.

"Emus are from Australia" Toby said.

"Duh" Sapphire rolled her eyes as Tracy walked in.

"Solved the mystery yet, Gus?" She asked.

"Their names are Ade and Dayo, they like football" Gus explained.

"Manchester United!"

"Rooney!"

Frank high-fived the two boys and I smiled.

"They sleep in the same bed. Ade has nightmares and the scabies are a lot better now" Gus added and I gave him a look.

"What are scabies?" Carmen and I asked.

"They're parasites that burrow under your skin" Toby said and Carmen shifted well away.

"Eurgh!" Liam said and I stood up with my toast, moving to stand beside Gina whilst everyone made noises of disgust.

"Hey, thats enough of that" Gina scolded, shooing me away.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not their fault" Sapphire said, sitting next to Ade and smiling at him.

I let out a laugh when Ade said something in his native language and checked Sapph out.

"Eugh, you have got to be joking me" Sapphire said.

I finished breakfast and made my way into the lounge.

Everyone came in and Gus laid down the map mat, everyone crowding around it.

I knelt up on the sofa, watching as Ade and Dayo pointed out their route using cars, props and hand actions.

"You mean money?" Harry said.

**_5 minutes later.._**

Dayo got upset so Ade grabbed a ball, walking off.

"Wait! You haven't said why you came!" Gus shouted after them.

We all trooped outside, Gus and I sitting on the bench as everyone played football.

Ade grabbed Sapphire and pulled her onto their 'pitch' so she'd play.

Dayo also getting Carmen as she came outside with Tracy.

"Come on!" Liam said, pulling me off the bench.

"Fine!" I said and Liam dragged me into the midst of the match.

We all cheered when Ade scored then he lifted up his top, accidentally showing the scars on his back which stopped us.

"Who did that to you?" Tracy asked and Ade shrugged.

"Did someone hit you?" I asked, smacking my hands together to show them and they shrugged again.

"Gus!" Liam said.

"I don't know!"

"Well, you've been interrogating him all morning"

"I haven't got to the end. I mean, back to the beginning. I mean, I-" Gus was confusing himself now.

"I haven't solved the mystery yet" He said.

**_20 minutes later.._**

"Can I help?" I asked Mike and Gina.

"Set the table please" Mike said.

Gus then walked in with Ade and Dayo in tow.

"We've solved the mystery of Ade and Dayo."

"Okay, go on then" Mike said.

"They came in the back of a lorry and were thrown out by the driver who then drove off. The lorry came over from France on a ferry. The lorry came from Italy where they paid the driver with money their grandfather gave them, abe?" Gus said, confirming.

"How do you know this?" Gina asked as Toby and Sapphire helped me with the table.

"I haven't finished. They went into Italy on a small boat from Africa which capsized in the sea. Ade and Dayo had to swim ashore." Gus said, sitting down at the table as everyone else joined us.

"Luckily, the money was wrapped in plastic, abe?"

"Who told you this?" Mike asked.

"I haven't finished."

"He hasn't finished!" We all yelled simultaneously.

"Okay!" Mike said, holding his hands up.

"They crossed the Sahara Desert-"

"The Sahara Desert?" Toby cut him off.

"Quiet! With lots of other people. This was because they had to run away from home"

"Oh, why? Careful now, they're hot" Mike said.

"Because men with guns killed everyone in the village including their mum and dad" Gus said, Mike and Gina sharing looks.

"Ade and Dayo escaped because they hid in a rubbish dump."

"How did you figure all this out?" Mike asked.

"Its simple when you know how" Gus said as Mike went to answer the phone.

"Go on, eat. Eat" Gina said and we all helped ourselves.

_**5 minutes later..**_

Ade and Dayo were laughing and we were all awkwardly giggling too.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They pointed at Toby and carried on laughing.

"Why are they laughing?" Toby asked.

Ade tried to act something out for Toby but Toby didn't understand.

"Oh, I think he's saying you've just got to use your right hand." Gina said.

"I'm using both hands!" Toby said.

"Yeah I know but uh do you just mean just use this hand?" Gina asked Ade and he nodded.

"Right"

"So what's the left for?" Toby asked.

Dayo then got up and acted out wiping his bum, causing us all to whine a collective 'ew' and laugh.

"It seems Ade and Dayo won't be staying" Mike said, walking in.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Their social workers coming over with someone from immigration. We need to have them ready to go" Mike said.

"Okay. I'll uh, get their clothes ready" Gina said.

"Go where?" Frank asked.

"You're not just gonna send them back!" Johnny said.

"Not when they've come all this way" Toby added.

"Oh, they're illegals, aren't they?" I sighed.

"Immigration can do what they want" Liam added.

Everyone wandered off but I was on cleaning up duty, meaning only Gus, Liam, Johnny and I were in the kitchen.

"We can't let Ade and Dayo get sent back." Gus said.

"Okay. Okay, so we stall immigration until we think of a long term plan." Liam said.

"So we need a short term plan." Johnny confirmed.

"What if they went missing?" Liam said.

"Then immigration wouldn't find them" Gus said.

"Exactly."

"So we don't need a short term plan?" Gus asked.

"No Gus."

"Going missing is the short term plan, right?" Johnny finished for Liam.

"Right. The attics never used so we can hide them up there" Liam said.

"What will they sleep on?" Gus asked.

"Beanbags, we'll have to make it comfy for them." Liam said.

"We need games, things to make them feel at home." Johnny said.

"What are they going to eat?"

"Whatever we can get our hands on out of the kitchen" Johnny said.

"Right, this needs to be planned right down to the last second" Liam said.

Johnny and Gus hurried off and I turned to Liam.

"Do you really think this will work?" I asked.

"We've gotta at least try" Liam said and I sighed.

"So you in?" He asked.

"Fine but I'm not going to take the wrap for this. You already got me grounded once" I said.

"You won't" Liam said.

"Go wait in the attic" He said and I made my way up there.

Liam and the others came up shortly after with Ade and Dayo.

"No one ever comes up here. You'll be perfectly safe" Toby said.

"Look, you got your bedroom, you got your chill zone. It's just like a studio apartment" Liam said.

Sapphire walked up, coughing from the dust.

"Nah, it's totally rank. How they gonna go toilet?" She asked.

"I've wrote down a bathroom schedule. I have five just in case theres a day" Gus said.

"And what about food?"

"I've made another rota. Theres also exercise, entertainment and education" Gus said.

Dayo said something to his older brother in their language and I coughed from the dust.

"Are you okay Mr. Hamster? Oh yes you are, oh yes you-" Toby said to the hamster in a baby voice.

"La food?" Ade asked.

"I think the boys like the hamster" Frank grinned.

"Right, we'll leave yous two to get settled in" Liam said and I followed him out.

I walked into my room and got all the dust off my clothes and hair.

"Will you come with me?" Liam asked and I followed him downstairs to see Tracy with terrible makeup.

"Nice face" I said.

"Woah, you joined an 80s girl band?" Liam laughed, following me into the room where we usually meet potential foster parents.

We got a plan to keep Tracy distracted then went up to the attic.

"Where are they?" I asked, Johnny coming up the stairs with a basket.

"They're not here" Liam said.

"What do you mean 'they're not here'?" Johnny asked and I groaned when Tracy bounded up the stairs.

"Ha! Gotcha! Where are they?" She said.

"They're gone" Toby said.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?"

"Do you really want us to answer-" Liam covered my mouth, cutting me off.

"No, they're really gone" Toby said.

"They couldn't have understood the plan" Gus sighed and I moved Liam's hand.

"Please don't tell me you've been keeping them up here" Tracy said.

"We were saving them" Johnny said.

"Locked in an attic where it's dark after everything they've been through? Is that really the brightest idea?" Tracy asked.

"Come on" She said, leading us all downstairs.

"Tracy. Tracy, this is the immigration officer and the social worker that are dealing with Ade and Dayo" Mike said.

"Are you gonna send them back?" Liam asked.

"Back?" Mike asked.

"To where they came from" Toby said.

"Noo! Of course not! They can stay in this country until they're eighteen"

"Yeah and we got a great foster family who speak curaba.(sp?) It's good" Gina said.

"Oh, thats fantastic!" Tracy said.

"Why don't we go see if we can find them?" Tracy said and we all rushed outside.

"Think! Where would they hide?"

We all split up to search then made our way onto the street.

"Ade?! Dayo?!"

"Wait! Where did they hide when the gunmen came?" Liam said.

"In a rubbish dump" Gus said.

"Stop!" We yelled to the bin men who were about to empty a bin.

"There are kids in there!"

They released it and I opened the lid to see Ade and Dayo sat in there.

"You could have been killed!" Tracy said and we all made our way inside once they got out.

_**One hour later..**_

We all gathered in the hallway to say goodbye.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled, all of us filing outside to wave them off.

I walked inside and tidied my hair into a messy bun on top of my head, flopping on the couch.

"Movies and bed?" Carmen said, her and Tee dropping on either side of me.

"Sure" I smiled, settling to watch whatever the girls chose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabriella's PoV:**

I heard arguing coming from Frank's room which is an unusual occurrence.

I got up and went to go downstairs.

"If Tee's having some then so is Ella!" I heard Liam say.

"Why would Ella get any? Tee's my sister!"

I walked in to see Liam, Toby, Frank, Johnny and Carmen sat around Frank's bed.

"Why would Ella get any what?" I asked.

"Oh hey!" Liam said, acting shady.

"What've you done now?" I sighed, walking over.

"What? Where did all this come from?" I asked, lifting a wad of money then dropping it back on the huge pile of it.

"It came out of nowhere so it's ours, right?" Liam said.

"No" I said.

"Do you want a share or not?" Liam asked.

"No."

"Then don't. More for us" Johnny spat and they fought over amounts.

"You sure?" Liam asked, arms full of money.

"Yep"

"Not even £20"

"Ill manage without it" I said.

Liam shrugged and hurried to his room.

"I really thought you'd be smarter than this" I hissed to Johnny, going downstairs.

I sat in the living room, all the others soon joining me as well as the police, Mike, Tracy and Gina.

"We just need to know did any of you see or hear anything at all unusual?" The lady asked.

"Tobes, you were in the garden weren't you?" Tracy said.

"Well, I heard the sirens and" Toby said.

"And?"

"And then they stopped!" Liam said, effectively saving his skin.

"Yeah"

"I see"

"Sorry, doesn't look like we can help" Mike said.

"Well, how much money we talkin about exactly?" Sapphire asked.

"We really can't say" The bloke said.

"Well, like a grand? More than a grand?"

"Of course, recovering the money is a priority"

"More than a grand?!"

"Our first priority is to keep you safe" She finished.

"Safe from what?" I asked.

"Its okay Carmen, don't be scared" Frank said, hugging Carmen.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm not" Carmen smiled.

"So if you see anything suspicious, tell Mr Mulligan-"

"Milligan, sorry" Mike corrected.

"Milligan and he'll contact us"

"Let me write down our number for ya" The man said, grabbing Gus' notebook and pen.

"No!" I said, everyone gasping

"Can I borrow this, sonny?" He asked.

"Breathe" Gina soothed Gus.

"Whatever you do, do not mess with these people yourself" He continued, ripping the paper out and handing things back to Gus.

"Come" Liam said, dragging me from the room once the police left, Toby, Carmen and Frank following.

"This is mad. If the gang finds out we've got the money, we're dead" Toby said and I released my hand from Liam's grip.

"That's right so we spend it before they do" Liam said.

"Coming?" He asked.

"No and you lot shouldn't go either" I said, going back inside.

"Don't grass us up, yeah?"

"Whatever!" I called.

I sat at the breakfast bar and doodled whilst Gina and Tracy tidied up.

"I don't why we can't get a dishwasher" Tracy said.

"We have got one.. you!"

"There's a strange man in the garden!" Toby yelled, running in.

"Right, get Mike. Stay there!" Tracy demanded, grabbing a spoon and running out.

"Super Tracy to the rescue" I said, rolling my eyes as Gina yelled after her.

"MIKE!"

Mike ran through and out to the garden, Sapphire, Tee, Johnny, Toby, Gina and I gathering around the doorway to look.

"Ooh, if that guys in a gang, how do I join?" Sapphire asked and I high-fived her, laughing.

"Stay away from him! They're coming! Gina, call the detectives quick!" Toby panicked as Tracy, Mike and the guy made their way to the house.

"Just calm down! Calm down!" Gina said.

"Uh Toby, say hello to Seth, he's your new social worker." Mike said and Toby looked frightened.

"Hello Toby"

"So, let me show you around. Come on" Mike said, Seth following him out.

I followed Toby as he ran after Johnny, stopping him.

"No way is he my social worker! I just got a new one!" Toby said.

"Well me and Tee have had like five different social workers since we went into care" Johnny said.

"I know but this guy doesn't even look right!"

"Well, Mike, Gina and Tracy think he does"

"And he did say he was coming for you"

"Liam and Frank were shouting my name, he must have heard it" Toby said.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"Seth wants to get to know you so I thought you and Tracy could show him around the house. Maybe start in your room. Now, hes new to the business so be gentle with him." Mike said.

"So, Toby" He said.

Tracy motioned for Seth to follow and I grabbed Toby's shoulder.

"Snap out of it before someone notices" I spat, shoving him towards the stairs.

I shoved the TV on and laid out in front of it.

**_An hour later.._**

Liam walked in and hurried over to Frank.

"Word is that new social worker is a little bit dodgy so you be careful with that money" I heard him mutter.

"Don't worry, it's safe" Frank said.

"What you doing?" Liam asked.

"Research"

"Community Carers Domestic Assistance in your home. Nice thinking mate, we could do with a few servants in our pad" Liam said.

"Not for us, for Grandad and me" Frank said and Liam's face dropped.

"What? You wanna go live with him?" Liam asked and Frank nodded.

"Look, I thought that social services said that he couldn't look after you. That he was a bit too frail" Liam said.

"It might be different with full time help and you said 'think big'" Frank said.

"What about our place?"

"Get real, Liam. No one's gonna rent a house to a couple of kids like us" Frank said.

**_30 minutes later.._**

Tracy gathered everyone into the kitchen and placed the bag of money on the table.

"I know you're disappointed guys but you've got no choice" Tracy said.

"What? Are you hoping for some reward from the police or something?" Sapphire asked.

"No, course not. Look, I'm just saying. If the police don't catch you, the gang will"

"All in favour of calling the police before Killdog breaks out of there?!" Toby asked, most of us sticking our hands up.

"Thats it then, we can give the money back" Tracy said.

"What money? Why are you all in here?" Gus asked.

"Its a long story, Gus" Tracy said and he sat down to take notes.

**_40 minutes later.._**

We all filed outside as the police car pulled up, Toby holding the bag of money.

"Its wonderful to meet such honest and resourceful young people" The woman said.

"So are we gonna get a reward?" Liam asked.

"Maybe, I'll have to talk to my superiors" She smiled.

"Aren't you gonna arrest Seth?" Toby asked as she went to get back in the car.

"The guy we locked up"

"He sounds a very dangerous character, I'll have to wait for back up" She said, getting in the car.

They then sped off and I sighed.

"They weren't cops, were they?" Tracy said.

"SA10 HMG. Thats a police car registration" Gus said and we all went to where Seth was locked up.

"Tracy?" He said when he was let out.

"What? Is this some kind of initiation ceremony?" He asked.

"Seth. Or is it Killdog?" Tracy asked.

"Its just an old nickname. Axeman Wool Headed Drop(?)"

"Axeman?" Mike asked.

"My bass player. I'm in band" He said.

"You're in a band?" Sapph asked.

"So what are all these texts about then?" Tracy asked, showing the phone.

"Not that it's any of your business but I did a gig at a youth club Friday night and Axeman's guitar went missign. He reckons one of the kids took it" Seth explained.

"Oh, right"

"Why? What did you think he meant?"

"Its a long story" Gus said, opening his notebook.

**_30 minutes later.._**

"Alright, can I have your attention a minute please?" Mike asked as we all stood in the hall.

"I've spoken to the police and they've caught the couple copping the coppers and recovered the cash" Mike grinned.

"Gus, top marks for quick thinking. All the rest of you, no marks for no thinking at all!"

"'scuse me!"

"You get a point, Ella" Mike rolled his eyes.

"They gave the money back!"

"Yeah, thanks to you" Sapphire muttered.

"Uh, Tracy did the right thing, yeah?" Gina scolded.

"Apart from locking Seth in the outhouse, obviously" Mike said.

"Yeah, sorry Killdog" Tracy laughed.

"Is this gonna go on my file?" Toby asked.

"Toby, I think we should pretend that today didn't happen and start again next time" Seth said.

"It wasn't that bad, I've seen people have much worse first days" Mike said, making eyes at Tracy.

I laughed and walked into the kitchen for some well deserved grub.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gabriella's PoV:**

We had all been gathered in the living room because some new kid, Elektra, is coming today.

Liam and Frank were playing pool whilst I watched.

I looked up as someone walked in, seeing a girl with blue extensions.

"Hi! You must be Elektra. Oh wow, amazing hair!" Carmen said and Elektra crossed her arms.

"How did you get it like-"

"Shut up!" Elektra spat.

"Who's in charge?" She asked.

"Oh."

"Are you all thick or something? I said, who's in charge?" She snapped and I watched as everyone turned to face Liam.

"Right" She said and stormed over, shoving Liam so he flew over the pool table and rolled onto the floor.

"Come on then!" She yelled as Frank helped Liam up.

"You chicken or what? Come on" She said, throwing the pool cue to the side.

"Not gonna fight you, you nutter" Liam said.

"Two shots, wasn't it Frank?" Liam asked, taking his shot.

"Thats four nil" He said as Elektra stormed out.

"Why'd you look at me? Why don't you fight your own battles for a change?" He asked the younger kids.

"Cos I'm not doing it, come on Frank" Liam said, the two walking out.

I sighed and placed the cues on the table.

"Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Is Liam mad?" Carmen asked.

"Not at yous" I said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Harry? Why don't you and Jeff go play in your room, yeah?" I said, ruffling his hair.

"Okay" He said, skipping out.

"Just stay out her way, yeah? She's obviously not a very nice person" I said to the others and Sapphire walked out.

"She's not going to listen to me, is she?" I said.

"Nope" Tee smiled, sitting next to me.

**_Half an hour later.._**

"Uh, everyone!" Carmen said, walking in with Elektra.

"I want you to meet my new friend Elektra"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Elektra said awkwardly.

"We've already met you" Gus said, walking over from the computer.

"Yeah and it didn't go too well so you're gonna meet her again" Carmen said.

"Hi, I'm Tee" Tee smiled.

"And I'm Harry and this is Jeff" Harry said.

"Look, I'm really sorry about before. It's just I've been to some really weird places so" Elektra said.

"We get it" Johnny said.

"See?" Carmen said.

"You should probably apologise to Liam, you didn't push any of us over a pool table" I spat.

"Be nice" Carmen said.

"Whatever, I'm Gabriella" I said, turning back to my magazine.

"Can I help?" I heard Elektra ask Tee and Harry who were making a giraffe out of lego.

I shook my head when I heard it break and drop to the floor.

"Sorry" She muttered as Harry flopped against me, his feet crinkling my magazine.

"Oi, monster!" I said, tickling his ribs.

"Sorry Ella"

"No problem, munchkin" I smiled, setting my magazine down and making my way from the room.

I was in my room when I heard Liam and Frank walk past.

"Don't you just love having our own den?" Liam said.

"Well, why can't we tell the others?" Frank questioned.

"Cos it's not a secret den if we tell everyone"

"But they're our friends"

"They're not my friends, I just happen to live with 'em" Liam spat and I scowled.

"Come on Liam, they're basically family"

"What? Elektra's family, yeah?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, she's new."

"Oh you know what? Forget it" Frank said.

"LUNCH!" Tracy yelled.

I came out of my room and scowled at Liam as I passed.

"Oi Ella, wait up"

"Shove off" I spat, storming downstairs.

I sat downstairs as Tee, Johnny, Carmen and Toby walked in arguing about pool.

"I'm starving!" Toby whined.

"I'm not so sure this is going to put a dent in it Toby" Mike said and I glanced at the miniscule portion on my plate.

"Are you trying to put us on a diet?" Tee asked.

"It smells like Gina's Wednesday pasta" Gus said.

"Probably just followed a similar recipe." Tracy said.

"Uh, guys, I'm doing the shopping list, yeah? So if you want to add anything, let me know cos I'm going shopping in the morning" Gina said.

"Me and Sapph will go" Tracy offered.

"Yeah, I mean, it's great practice for when I get out of care" Sapphire said, Elektra walking in and taking a seat.

"Ah, what's going on?" Gina asked Tracy as Carmen shoved Toby out of his seat for Elektra.

"This is either a tiny amount of curry or a very big plate" Elektra said, Liam walking in.

"Hey, where've you been?" Gina asked Liam.

"Nowhere"

**_The next day.._**

It was about four o'clock but I'd been in my room all day, doing school work.

"Roll up! Roll up! See the amazing talking sausages!" Liam yelled and I made my way to the top of the stairs to see Sapphire and Tracy dressed up as sausages.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

I chuckled and walked back to my room to do more work.

**_20 minutes later.._**

"Come in" I said when someone knocked at my door.

Liam stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Ooh, what's with the attitude?" Liam asked, flopping on my bed.

"We're not friends Liam, we just happen to live together, remember?" I spat.

"You heard that?"

"You were right outside my room" I said.

"I never meant it"

"Oh sure"

"Not about you, anyway" He said.

"Flattered" I rolled my eyes.

"Oi!" Liam laughed, tapping my side with his foot.

"Haven't you done enough work?" He asked.

"If I get it done now, I'll be free for the rest of summer" I said.

"Good idea"

"I'm full of them but no one listens" I said.

"Go on"

"You know how it was my idea for everyone to stay away from Elektra and no one listened" I said, pointing to my finger to where the attic was.

"And how it was my idea not to spend that stolen money and no one listened" I said.

"Okay, I get your point" Liam laughed.

**_Next day.._**

We had all been called for a house meeting and I flopped on the sofa beside Liam.

"Gina's watch has gone missing and £20 has been stolen from the office along with some keys" Mike said as Gina glared at us all.

"Someone must know something"

"Elektra? Is there something you're not telling us?" Gina asked.

"What? So I'm the new girl so you're just gonna pick on me?"

"Look, we all do stupid things. If you don't own up, you'll end up doing even more stupid stuff" Tracy said.

"Search me if you like. I. Didn't. Do. It. Ask them if you don't believe me, they were with me all day!" Elektra exclaimed.

"Well?"

"Tell them!" Elektra said.

"Yeah, she was with us" Frank said.

"I don't know what's going on here but when I find out and I will, somebody is gonna be in a whole lot of trouble. Go" Mike said.

"Come hang out" Liam said and I followed him to his room.

I laid on his bed as he sat on the floor, throwing a tennis ball against the wall when someone knocked.

"Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood" Liam said.

"Me neither, what's going on?" Tracy asked, sitting on the bed by my feet.

"Why does everyone think we've always got all the answers?!"

"I don't think you've got all the answers but I know you've got some of them and I know I've got some of them. I thought maybe together, the three of us might be able to sort something out." Tracy said.

"Alright" I said, sitting up.

**_20 minutes later.._**

"Oi, come on" Liam said, sticking his head through the gap in my door.

I got up and followed him and Frank to Elektra's door.

Liam knocked on it repeatedly and I sighed.

"What do you want?" Elektra asked as she opened it.

"We need to talk"

"Don't think so"

"Now. Somewhere private." Liam said.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere with you" Elektra said.

"Alright, let's talk about what you've been up to right here and I hope for your sake no one's listening" Liam said.

"Fine"

"Come on" Liam said and the four of us made our way up to the attic.

"Why does she get to listen?" Elektra asked, motioning to me.

"Ella's probably the one person you should try be friends with" Liam said.

"What do you want then?"

"Don't get my mate mixed up in your stupid game, alright?" He said.

"Look, he can leave if he wants to"

"He doesn't have to 'cos I'm taking over" Liam said.

"You said you'd stop the gang!" Frank said.

"I never" Liam said and Frank shoved his shoulder, walking out.

"Aww, did you have a fight with your girlfriend?" Elektra said.

"Shut up. Now, you gonna get outta my way so I can run things properly around here?"

"In your dreams"

"Your games rubbish. What have you ever done? Set up a camp? Had some curry? Played a few practical jokes? What? Are you like five?" Liam smirked and I realised what he was doing.

"You? Criticise me? I mean, I've only been here two days and I've already got them nicking stuff for me" Elektra said.

"What? Are we supposed to be impressed?"

"Uh yeah, it was the £20 and I'm gonna get more money once I've sold that watch. What have you done?" Elektra asked and I let out a giggle.

"First of all, I've just tricked you into confessing" Liam said, pointing to Tracy who emerged from her hiding place.

"Lets go and see Mike, Elektra" Tracy said.

"I was joking" Elektra said.

"I just heard you"

"Look, okay. I don't wanna be a snitch or anything but I was just covering for Toby and Carmen" Elektra said.

"Oh, sorry Elektra but it's over!" Frank said, doing the loser sign.

I laughed as Elektra barged past.

"You've got thirty minutes to return all the stuff."

Liam patted my shoulder as we heard yelling and we ran out of the attic to see Elektra and Sapphire fighting.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Mike yelled over their screaming once he and Tracy had separated the two.

"Ooh! When's round two?!" Liam yelled, laughing.

"Shut up or I'll get you!" Elektra called as Tracy shoved Liam.

"Ooh, haha!" Liam said, high-fiving Frank.

"No" Mike spat.

I let out a laugh and made my way downstairs, flopping on the sofa.

"Today has been mental" Tee said, sitting beside me.

"No more Elektra, she's got you in enough trouble" I said, helping her remove the extensions from her hair.

"Yep" She smiled.

"Alright, off you pop" I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gabriella's PoV:**

Lily, Carmen and I were in the kitchen, helping make a cake for Tee and Johnny.

They'd been on a trial foster placement and they were returning today.

"Stop eating my ingredients, you lot" Tracy said as I dipped my finger in the buttercream.

"Okay, I'm done with Damsel Darkspell" Seth said to Toby.

They'd been painting figurines all morning for some reason.

"Toby, I'm gonna need this table so you're going to have to shift yourself" Tracy said as I started tidying up.

"Is that buttercream?" Seth asked and I watched him and Tracy flirt in hushed tones.

I waited till Seth left the room and nudged Carmen and Lily.

"Oooh!" We teased and I laughed.

"What?"

"You're going on a date with Seth" Carmen sang.

"I am not, we're just friends"

"Yeah? Is that why you took an hour to get ready this morning?" I smirked.

"I like to look smart for work" Tracy said.

"Oh so thats why you're wearing that top then? The one he said that he likes?" Carmen said.

"So?"

"So, Gus" Lily said.

"Tracy has worn the same top for Seth's last four visits" Gus read.

"I don't like Seth" Tracy said and I raised a brow.

"Okay, I like him but I don't-"

"Yeah, yeah"

The doorbell rang and Tracy excused herself quickly.

I walked into the living room with Carmen and Lily and we sat down to listen to Johnny and Tee.

"Oh, it is perfect. They've got this massive house and they've only got this one kid, Hannah-" Johnny said.

"She asked me to be her best friend already" Tee grinned.

"Tee, I'm talking!" Johnny said.

"Sorry"

**_5 minutes later.._**

"Hannah does ballet, horse riding, she's getting her own pony and she says we can share it" Tee said.

"Aww, thats sweet. You actually think a posh family like that is gonna take in two care kids?" Elektra said.

"Well, why not? We fitted in perfectly, didn't we?" Johnny said and I scowled at Elektra.

**_An hour later.._**

I ran out of my room and to the top of the stairs when I heard a crash.

"What is wrong with you?" I spat, seeing a smashed plant pot and Johnny.

Lily and Carmen rushed past me and tried to comfort him.

"Look Johnny, there's gonna be other foster families" Carmen said.

"Not for me" He said.

"Course there will"

"Your sisters got fostered without you, right?" He asked Lily.

"Yeah"

"And you're okay now, right?"

"I am now"

"Look, look at me plant" Gina said as Liam, Frank and Mike followed her downstairs, carrying bottle of Liamade.

"Who did this?" Gina asked.

"I didn't see anything" I said.

"Don't look at us, we were with you" Liam laughed and I followed him into the kitchen.

"I don't know what you two are looking so miserable about. I mean, you weren't planning on drinking it all yourselves, were you?" Mike asked as he helped store all the bottles.

"No but-"

"And obviously, you weren't intending to sell it now, were you?"

"Course not" Frank said.

"No way" Liam said and Elektra walked in.

"Ah, Liamade. Is that for everyone?" She asked.

"We're not gonna get it all in here, guys" Mike said.

"You knew we was making it, that's why you told 'em" Liam said to Elektra.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Elektra said.

"I don't snitch, do I Mike?"

"No"

"See"

Elektra walked out and Liam handed a bottle to me.

"Thank you, kind sir" I smiled, grabbing a beaker and shoving it on top of the bottle, walking up to my room.

I placed it on my nightstand and let out a yawn before going back downstairs.

"I'm going now, Ella" Tee said.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you" I said, hugging her.

"Ill miss you too"

"Have fun, yeah?" I smiled.

She nodded and walked out.

**_A couple of days later.._**

We were all going bowling which I was really looking forward to.. sense the sarcasm?

Tee 'happened' to be in the next lane over and we all hugged her.

"Wait, where's Johnny?" Tee asked as we walked to our lane.

"Well, I don't know. He was here a minute ago" Liam said and I gave him a shove.

"What?"

"A bit of compassion wouldn't go amiss, he hasn't spoken to her in days" I said.

"She seems to be coping fine" Liam shrugged and I tutted.

"Why does nobody ever ask me?!" Tee yelled and ran off.

"See, I told you" I said, nudging Liam.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry" Liam said.

**_The next day.._**

I was sat beside Liam on the pool table as he strummed the guitar, Seth walking in with a present for Toby or something.

"What have you got there, Toby?" Frank asked.

"Axeblood, the fighting sorcerer"

I rolled my eyes and went back to my magazine.

"Is that thing ever not on your lap?" Liam asked with a laugh.

"Its a different one, promise" I smiled.

"Okay, kid" He smiled and I punched his arm.

"I'm no kid!"

"You are though"

"Then so are you!"

"I never said I wasn't" Liam laughed.


	8. Author's Note

So I just got this review: 'burn in hell bitch. i am going to rip you up. If you want, I could spare you your feelings, and not bully you any more. IF YOU TAKE YOUR ACCOUNT OFF. I mean it, hippo.'

I don't know if this was for me because I haven't been 'bullied' by anyone on this site.

I just want everyone to know that this kind of abusive behaviour is the sort that drives people to suicidal thoughts and it is disgusting and whomever wrote this should be ashamed of themselves.

And spare my feelings? I'm a big girl, I can handle some pathetic, immature little girls sending anonymous hate towards me on a fanfiction site.

I've been called worse things that a 'bitch' and a 'hippo' so it is not affecting me in the slightest.

A message to whoever sent this; grow up because this isn't going to affect me at all and you just look ridiculous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gabriella's PoV:**

"Come on! Are you ready?!" Gina yelled.

Today we were going camping because tensions had been high since Tee's return and Elektra's arrival.

I was planning on hiding until everyone left so I didn't have to go because I don't do camping. At all.

"Gabriella!" Gina yelled but I ignored her.

"Don't make me come up there, yeah?"

"I don't wanna go!"

"Tough, we're all going!"

I huffed and grabbed my bag, coat, scarf and gloves before walking downstairs. ( cgi/set?id=68247246)

I placed my things on the sofa and scowled at Mike and the excited younger kids as I put everything on.

"Do you not think you're being over the top?" Tracy asked.

"No actually, I don't" I spat, storming out to the mini van.

I flopped into the back seat and placed my bag on the floor.

"Aw, cheer up El" Liam grinned, sitting beside me.

"I hate camping" I spat as Frank sat down beside Liam.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"You go to a cold field in the middle of nowhere, set up some stupid tent, have a bonfire which makes you smell of smoke then you go to sleep on the cold, hard ground whilst trying to ignore the noises of wildlife" I said.

"Think of the fresh air, Ella!" Mike called from the driver's seat.

"If I wanted fresh air, I'd sit in the garden" I snapped.

"Cheer up" Tracy said, helping Harry with his seatbelt.

"Lily, sit next to me!" Carmen said and Tee frowned.

"Come sit Tee" Frank said.

"No, she needs to be by the door in case she feels sick" Johnny snapped.

"At least we offered her somewhere to sit" I spat, pulling my hood up and kicking my wellies off so I could get comfortable.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked.

"An hour and a half" Mike said and we all set off.

**_Half an hour later.._**

"Will you stay still?!" Liam hissed.

"I can't get comfy" I muttered.

Liam wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

"Shut up and go to sleep, ya muppet"

I pulled my legs up and placed my feet in between Liam's two legs and burying them under one of his thighs to keep them warm before resting my head on his shoulder.

**_2 hours later.._**

"Wake up El" Liam murmured.

"Are we here?" I asked, not moving.

"Yep"

"Great" I yawned.

I sat up and pulled my wellies on before shoving my bag onto my back.

Liam and I filed off the minivan after Frank and Tracy and I looked around to see an empty field.

"Gather round! We've got all letters A and B in a hat and the letter you pick is the team you're in" Mike explained and Tracy held out the hat.

I grabbed a slip of paper and saw I was in Team A.

"Right, Team A over here please!" Mike called.

"And uh Team B, this side yeah?" Gina said and I walked over to stand beside Mike.

Liam, Lily, Gus, Johnny and Sapphire joining me and I high-fived Liam.

"Okay, listen up please guys. Girls, please. Today is all about team building, learning how to work together out here in the beautiful countryside" Mike said.

Everyone started talking over each other and I let out a yawn.

"QUIET!" Gina hollered and I winced.

"Are you ready?" Mike asked, grabbing Liam's phone.

"I was on level nine." Liam protested.

"No mobile phones today. Just you versus nature. In fact, no gadgets at all. Come on, give them up"

I grabbed my phone and iPod from my pockets and placed them in Mike's hat.

"Right teams, I want you to take your time. We don't want anyone getting hurt" Gina said.

"Ella should probably just stay here then" Liam grinned and I gave him a shove.

"And especially, what is important is that you work together!" Gina said, the younger kids cheering.

Mike blew his whistle and I frowned at the obstacle course thing.

"This doesn't sit well with me, Mike" I said, crossing my arms.

"Ella!" Liam shouted and I scowled as I went through the stupid thing, crossing my arms when I reached the finish.

Everyone was shouting over everyone and Gina was going on like she was some colonel in the army.

"Well done, you!" Gina said, lifting Harry.

She let out a cry of pain as what I assumed was her ankle went.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Course I'm not okay!" Gina yelled and I walked over.

**_5 minutes later.._**

Carmen and Toby had been pushed in some animal poo so I steered well away.

"Okay, listen everybody. Team B has a new leader, Tracy" Mike announced.

"That okay?"

"Yep" Tracy smiled, Harry on her back.

"What are you joking? Let me do it" Elektra spat.

"No, it needs to be a grown up"

"But she's totally rubbish"

"Team B, my name is Tracy and I shall be your leader for today" Tracy smiled.

"Right, time for the main event of the day. It's the big 5K challenge!" Mike said.

"'scuse me?" I said.

"5k challenge" Mike repeated.

"5K as in like 5 kilometers?" I said.

"Yes"

"Oh god, kill me now!" I whined.

"What?!" Johnny said, everyone groaning also.

"Each team has their own route, you've got to follow some way marks, you gotta answer some simple questions about the countryside" Mike explained.

"Right, my team!" Mike said, leading us.

"Check to see you have everything" He said as we placed our bags on our backs.

"I don't wanna do this" I whined.

"Tough"

"Quit yer whining" Liam smiled as Mike went to speak to the other team.

"Right! Are you ready?!" Mike asked.

"Lets move it out!" Mike said, leading the way.

**_5 minutes later.._**

"Ahh, a day in the country, what's not to like?" Mike said.

"The bugs" I said, swatting yet another fly out of my face.

"No TV, no piano-" Gus said.

"No, no. I meant there's loads to like" Mike said.

"There aren't any people" Sapphire said.

"That's the point" Mike said.

"What is that on my shoe?" Liam spat, showing his foot to Mike.

"That is dung Liam. Sheep poo most likely" Mike said.

"You are joking me?!" I whined.

Gus grabbed the waymarker off the tree and I learnt against it.

"Go on then, read it"

"Name three breeds of cattle" Gus read.

"Go on Liam"

"Cow" Liam said.

"Baby cow"

"Calf" Gus corrected.

"Male cow" Liam said.

"Bull" Gus corrected again.

"Oi, no need to be rude" Liam joked and I chuckled.

"How we supposed to know all this?" Lily asked.

"By taking an interest in the countryside. You know, the things that you eat" Mike said.

"Actually, is there like a takeaway around here or something?" Johnny asked.

"Course not" Mike sighed.

"Don't fall behind, Gabriella" Mike called to me as everyone set off again.

**_10 minutes later.._**

Johnny, Liam and I had fallen slightly behind but we could still see Mike and the others.

"Can you imagine living out here?" Liam said.

"No way"

"No shops"

"No mates"

"You'd have to walk for like ten miles for a bag of crisps" Liam sighed.

"No pavement"

"I mean how do people live like this?" Liam said, swatting things with a stick.

"I don't know"

"Talking to the trees"

"Eating grass"

"Milking cows"

I carried on walking after Mike and the others and soon caught up to them.

I found a rock and sunk onto it, resting my head on my knees with my hood up.

"Uh girls, any chance of you joining in?" Mike asked.

"No" I muttered.

"Where the heck are the boys?" He asked.

"If we had our phones, I'd ring Liam" I sang, standing up.

"Oh this is ridiculous, I better go have a look and see where they've got to" Mike said, placing his bag down.

"Want me to come with you and map read?" Gus asked.

"No, I'll be quicker on my own. Nobody moves, got it?" Mike said, walking off.

I sat back down on my rock into my previous position, intent on more sleep.

"I'm gonna go take some more pictures" Sapph said.

**_10 minutes later.._**

"Right, we are supposed to be a team and so far, all we've had is Team Gus" Mike said and I sat up, Liam laughing at me.

"Lets get it together, okay?" He continued and Liam helped me up.

"Where's Sapphire?"

"Gone to take some pictures" I said, leaning into Liam's side sleepily.

"Sapphire!" Mike called.

"SAPPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" Mike hollered and I winced, giggling as Sapphire stood behind him.

"What?" She said.

"Don't go running off like that, please"

"Lets go"

"Come on, lazy" Liam said, grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him as I stumbled over my feet.

"You two out in front of me where I can see you" Mike said and Liam pulled me and Johnny on ahead.

"Chill out Mike, it's not a competition, remember?" Sapphire said.

**_10 minutes later.._**

"There!" Gus said, running to get the waymaker.

"Well done Gus" Mike praised.

"Why don't we give another member of the team a chance to read it out?" Mike said, handing it to Liam.

"Name three kinds of dung" Liam said and Mike swatted him, grabbing it back.

"Name three kinds of chicken" Mike said.

"Breast" Johnny said.

"Fried" Liam added.

"Nuggets?" Johnny offered, Mike groaning.

"Stop, I'm starving" I whined.

"We'll be back soon"

**_20 minutes later.._**

Our team were back at camp now, Liam and I sat against some rocks.

"Guys, look!" Lily said, announcing the arrival of the other time.

Me and Liam walked over, smirks on our faces.

"Hey losers!" Johnny greeted.

"Thought you were gonna beat us back, huh? Haha!" Liam laughed.

"Well done guys, well done" Mike said and they all looked upset and angry.

**_30 minutes later.._**

We were all sat around the barbeque, Mike cooking eggs and tomatoes.

"Come on Carmen, tell us about your story" Tracy smiled.

"Well, you know when we left you and we just come across this bridge and I think I was just a bit too concentrated on trying to win. Anyway, Elektra went across the bridge and it was like absolutely fine but when I went it broke and I fell" Carmen said and I laid back on the grass, listening to the rest of her story, feeling bad for gloating about winning.

**_5 minutes later.._**

"What I don't understand is how you got lost in the first place" Mike said.

"I don't know. The directions didn't make any sense" Tracy said.

"They were easy. At the first waymark, turn left-"

"Left?!" Tracy asked.

"No, no, you wrote down right. We turned right" She said.

"Somebody's changed this!" Mike said, looking at the directions.

"I definitely wrote L for left" Mike said.

"Did one of you sabotage this?"

"No!" We all protested.

"Elektra did it" Carmen said.

"She wanted you to get lost and turn back with Harry and thats why I nearly died!" Carmen explained.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" I spat.

"I didn't want any of that stuff to happen"

"You still caused it!" Carmen said.

"Well, you wanted to win too and Toby"

"Thats no excuse, Elektra" Mike sighed.

"You put us in into two teams, what did you expect?!" She yelled, storming off.

"And just because she left didn't mean you had to follow, yeah?" Gina said.

**_30 minutes later.._**

"Picture to remember?" Sapphire said and we all got ready, the camera on a timer.

I smiled and the camera flashed, Sapph grabbing it.

"Will you get me a copy of that?" I asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Sure"

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Game of football then bed, yeah?" Mike said.

I sat down in one of the chairs beside Gus as everyone started playing a game of football.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gabriella's PoV:**

Me and Liam walked into the living room to see Carmen, Lily, Johnny, Tee, Elektra and Gus sat around whilst Lily talks.

"He's not gonna turn up here is he?" Johnny asked as Liam perched on the arm rest.

"I mean, Tee was terrified last time"

"You were scared too" Tee said.

"Why? What'd he do?" Elektra asked.

"Came back to come get me and the girls" Lily explained.

"He was off his face! Tried to kick the door down then smashed a window" Liam said.

"It took three policemen to carry him into the van" Gus added.

"Look, you can't trust parents" Liam said.

"Yeah, I mean, freaking you out like that then running away. That's not what proper dads do" Johnny said.

"None of you have got dads and you don't know mine!" Lily said, storming off.

"You could have been a bit nicer" Carmen said, walking out after her.

"What does freaking out mean?" Gus asked as Frank walked in.

Liam jumped up and shouted in Frank's ear, making him jump and yell.

"Scaring someone" Gus nodded.

Everyone dispersed but I sunk into the couch, reading my book.

**_40 minutes later.._**

Frank and Toby were in the room, planning something.

"Wanna play?" Toby asked as Liam walked in.

"Sure, move your legs El" Liam said and I pulled my knees up.

"Hey, by the way, there's some sweets in the tin if you want some" Toby offered.

"No, I'm alright thanks, I'm gonna save meself for lunch" Liam said.

"Ill have some" Tee said, grabbing the tin.

Toby and Frank seemed to panic and I watched as Tee opened the tin, glitter and other bits flying out.

She squealed and I let out a laugh.

"Nice try boys" Liam laughed.

**_20 minutes later.._**

"How are you still reading that?" Liam asked as Frank won the game of cards.

"Its called having an attention and concentration span of over three minutes" I smiled.

"Haha" Liam smirked.

"Footie?" Toby asked.

"Back soon" Liam smiled, patting my knee and following the two out.

_**One hour later..**_

"Why are you all wet?" I asked as Tee, Carmen, Toby and Liam walked past my room, sopping wet.

"Water fight" Liam shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me dry off and I'll fill ya in" Liam grinned.

"Kay" I smiled.

Stupid, infectious grin on a stupid, infectious boy.

_**5 minutes later..**_

I let out a squeak when my bed dropped.

"Just me, ya goof" Liam laughed.

"So, what happened?"

"Tee decided to get Toby back for the whole sweet thing so she got loads of muck and worms and stuff and threw them on me, trying to aim for Toby."

"Aw, diddums" I smiled, Liam swatting me.

"So I decided to get Toby back by putting the hose pipe under the bench and getting him to sit on it but he let Gina sit down so she got wet and it went everywhere and yeah" Liam explained.

"You lot and your pranks" I shook my head.

"You're starting to sound like Mike" Liam said and my jaw dropped.

"Its true!"

"That's so rude!" I said, throwing one of my throw pillows at him.

Liam's jaw dropped too and threw it back, both of us having a pillow fight.

"Stop!" I squealed, laughing.

Liam and I had yet again got ourselves in a position where we were completely tangled together.

Liam dropped my hands and tucked my hair behind my ears as I kept my eyes locked on his.

"Liam! Where are you?!" Carmen yelled and Liam backed off, moving away as my door banged open.

"Ever heard of knocking, squirt?" I asked Carmen as she smiled at me.

"What's up Carm?" Liam asked as I tidied up the pillows.

"We need to get Toby back, all of us" She said, Tee and Frank walking in and shutting the door.

"Ain't nothing to do with me, sweethearts" I smiled.

"Well, Toby won't come in here" Carmen said, the three taking over my bed.

"We can sneak into his room tonight and scare him. I'll come get you all when everyone's asleep" Liam said.

"That'll be great!"

"Shouldn't you girls go shower and stuff?" I said, checking the time.

"Is it eight?"

"Yeah"

Carmen and Tee hugged me before skipping out.

"I'm going to go get something to eat" Frank said after a silent conversation with Liam and he walked out.

"Finally learnt how to talk with your eyes?" I said.

"Yep" Liam grinned.

"I best go plan this prank" Liam said, walking over.

"Have fun" I smiled.

Liam pulled my chin up and pecked my lips before hurrying from my room, shutting the door behind him.

I let out a giggle and got ready for bed.

_**The next day..**_

"LUNCH!" Gina hollered and I glared at her because I was already in the kitchen and she was soo loud.

I giggled as Gina and Mike hid behind the counter and all the other kids walked in, peering at the food.

"AHH!" Mike and Gina yelled, jumping up, causing everyone to jump and scream.

Mike, Gina and I burst out laughing and Liam scowled at me, only for me to respond by sticking my tongue out at him.

He winked and sat down.

"Very funny guys, you got us" Carmen laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gabriella's PoV:**

I was sat on the stairs, watching as Tracy fussed over Liam as he was due in court today for going on some old man's mobility scooter.

"Er, will you hold still?"

"Ah, I'm glad everyone's having fun" Liam snarked as more people came down the stairs.

"I think you look very smart" Carmen said, sitting on the armrest.

"And sensible"

"Yeah like the fastest getaway driver in town!" Elektra laughed.

"Why have I gotta wear this stupid DG suit anyway?" Liam asked.

"Because when you're in court, it pays to look like you made an effort" Mike said, Liam loosening his tie.

"I was just messing about"

"Liam! This could be the last straw, you could be-"

"What? Sent down?" Liam said.

"Come on, we're gonna be late" Mike said.

"He thinks I'm gonna get sent down, don't he?" Liam said, Elektra miming 'take a picture' to us.

"No, he's just worried about you, that's all" Tracy said, redoing his tie.

"Come on" Mike said, Liam loosening his tie as he walked towards him.

"You'll be fine, just make the right noises, yeah?" Tracy said.

"Liam, smile!" Elektra said, taking a photo.

Tracy pushed Liam back when he went towards Elektra.

"Uh, this way"

"Very nice" Elektra smirked.

"Good luck Liam!" Carmen called.

Liam left and Elektra, Carmen, Tee and I walked into the kitchen.

**To: Liam(:, Tracy Beaker**

**Gus has got a date!x**

"So how old is she?" Carmen asked.

"Where did you meet?" Tee asked

"Is she pretty?"

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Have you snogged?" Carmen grinned.

"Er, no. Too much" Elektra said as I smacked Carmen's arm lightly.

"Er, Gus has got someone coming round for tea tomorrow night, yes?" Gina said.

"And her name is Jenny and they met in the orchestra" Gina filled us in and I awed as Tee and Carmen sniggered.

"You satisfied now?" Gina said.

"Gus, that is soo sweet!" Sapphire smiled.

"Little bit of advice from someone who knows, just be yourself yeah?" She added.

"Just be yourself. Thanks Sapphire" Gus said, walking out.

Carmen and Tee laughed again and Gina awed.

"Stop it" Gina said, pinching the girls' hips.

**_One hour later.._**

Sapphire, Elektra, Frank and I were sat at the table when Mike, Tracy and Liam walked in.

Liam sat down and Gina handed him a plate of chips and sausages.

"It could have been worse" Tracy said.

"Worse than seven days community service?" Liam said, pulling a face.

"Yes. It could have been weeks in a young offenders institution. It could still be if you mess this up" Mike said.

"So let's hope that this brings you to your senses, yeah? You don't take stuff that belongs to other people" Gina said.

"I didn't steal it!"

"No" Frank said.

"So, what have you gotta do then?" I asked.

"Clean up some graffiti or something?" Elektra added.

"No. Liam has to help out at an old peoples home" Mike said and Sapphire spat her juice back into her cup from laughing.

"What? You mean you have to like wipe them up and stuff?" Sapphire grinned.

"They didn't say I had to do that" Liam said.

"No, just help out. Hey" Mike said, nudging Sapphire.

"It is a punishment, you know" Mike said and Liam sighed, storming from the room.

I was washing the plates when I saw Liam run across the garden, Frank following.

I dropped the plate back into the sink and hurried after the two.

"Liam! Where are you going?" Frank asked, stopping Liam jumping the wall.

"Please don't do anything stupid" I said, biting my lip as a frown graced my features.

"Look, I'm not cleaning up after some old people. It's low Frank, low" Liam said.

"I did it for my Grandad" Frank said.

"Yeah but you love him. This is different. They're all gonna be like that old fart Spooner" Liam said.

"I'm not a thief and I shouldn't be punished and Mike's going on at me like I'm some kind of loser" Liam said, Tracy showing up mid-sentence.

"Liam!" Tracy said, stopping him from jumping the wall again.

"Look, Mike thinks you're a lot of things but a loser? Nah. He just cares about you" Tracy said, out of breath.

"Yeah" Frank agreed.

"I'm gonna have to do it, aint I?" Liam said.

"Yep. Or it's a young offenders camp for you" Tracy said.

"Great" Liam sighed.

"Come on" Tracy said and Liam jumped down, moving his hand to my lower back to keep me at his speed.

"Were you really gonna run off?" I asked, crossing my arms to keep the warmth to me.

"Seven days of looking after old people? I'd rather take the streets" Liam said, hurrying me inside.

"The police would have found you" I said, walking over to the sink.

Liam hopped onto the side and grabbed a tea towel, starting to dry the dishes I'd washed.

"Yeah, I guess"

"Please don't mess this up." I begged.

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather you weren't in a Young Offenders' Institute the whole summer" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Aw, little midge cares" Liam teased and I scowled.

"Gabriella?" I heard Gus say and I turned, smiling.

"What's up?"

"What is the most important thing to remember on a date?" He asked and Liam chuckled and I hit his knee in return.

"Always be a gentleman" I said.

"How do I do that?"

"Be polite, open doors, pull out chairs for her. That sorta thing" I smiled.

"Thanks"

"No problem" I smiled, turning back to the washing up as he left.

**_Half an hour later.._**

"You should go shower so you don't smell for all those old ladies" I teased.

Liam mimicked me, flicked my nose then left my bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

**_Next day.._**

Liam had left for the old peoples home and he'd been slyly texting me all morning.

I walked out of my room and almost choked on the aftershave smell that was lingering.

"Need any help, Gus?" I asked, knocking on his door.

"No!"

"Okay. Go on easy on the aftershave babe" I called, going downstairs.

"Is Gus tryna gas us all out?" I asked, walking into the living room where all the kids were sat.

**To: Ella x**

**Spooner's actually decent xx**

**To: Liam(:**

**That's good(: xx**

**_Two hours later.._**

"I remember my first date" Gina said as Sapphire, Tee, Carmen and I helped lay out the food.

"Wow, got some good memory there girl" Sapphire grinned.

"I went to town with Wilson Leckey and I bought an LP by David Cassidy"

"Who's David Cassidy?" Tee asked.

"What's an LP?" I asked.

"David Cassidy was a singer, look it up. He was a superstar" Gina said.

"LP? Long playing record? Vinyl, 12 inch?" Sapphire said and I shrugged.

"And we went to the golden egg" Gina continued.

"Is that some sort of film?" Carmen asked.

"No, it's a chain of burger bars and you see, you got your burger on a plate and the milkshakes were to die for" Gina said.

"Wow, you were really wild in the seventies, weren't you?" I teased.

"You know what? I was a catch!" Gina said, turning back to the oven before making a loud noise when she saw Gus.

"Oh My God" I muttered, Carmen and Tee laughing.

"Jenny should be here in exactly two minutes" Gus said as the doorbell rang.

"She's early" Gus frowned.

"She's keen" Sapphire laughed, Carmen and Tee breaking for the door.

"Ill get it!"

"No, no!" Gina shouted, stopping them.

"Gus will get it!" Gus walking out.

Jenny was stood beside Gus in the kitchen and I was sat on the breakfast bar as Tracy, Liam and Frank walked in.

"It's almost time for your special present" Gus said.

"That was my idea" Tee grinned.

"Its a desk tidy" Gus said, handing it to her.

"Ooh, how romantic" Sapphire giggled.

"Ah, ah. There's nothing wrong with a practical present" Gina said, swatting her.

"And now, for some humour" Gus announced.

"Oh god" I muttered.

"Knock, knock." Jenny just looked at him and I cradled my head in my hands.

"You're supposed to say 'who's there?' then I say 'Ipe' then you say 'Ipe who?' I poo, get it?" Gus explained and I let out a loud laugh, covering my mouth quickly.

"Okay, come on everybody! We'll leave Gus and Jenny on their own" Gina said.

"I wanna watch" Carmen said and Gina gave her a small shove as I jumped down, following everyone into the kitchen.

_**5 minutes later..**_

Liam, Mike and Tracy walked in and announced we all had to go to the Old Peoples Home.

"So, you want us to do community service with you? You're a laugh" Sapphire said.

"Its his punishment" Toby sassed.

"And they're so old" Tee said.

"And give me one good reason why I should help out a load of hasbeens!" Elektra said.

"Because that's exactly what everyone thinks they are!" Tracy said.

"You know what? I'm in" Frank said and Mike cheered.

"You could do makeovers?" Tracy said as Frank stood with them.

"On old people?" Carmen said.

"Yeah, there's an ex-model that lives there called Sonia. Her hand shakes so she can't put her makeup on anymore" Tracy said.

"Ill do it" Tee smiled.

"Don't look at me, I'm not going" I said.

"Come on" Liam said.

"Can't, I'm allergic, sorry" I said.

"You're allergic to old people?" Tracy asked.

"Yep"

"I don't remember reading that in your file" Mike grinned.

"Please?" Tee said.

"One good reason?"

"Gets you out of this dump" Liam said.

"And into another one" I said.

"It'll look good on your college applications" Tracy said and I groaned.

"Fine, I'll go" I sighed.

**_The next day.._**

I pulled a face as the minivan pulled up outside and the doors opened.

"Out you pop" Mike said and I hopped out of the car, taking Tee's hand in mine.

I straightened out my unbuttoned denim shirt and sighed. ( cgi/set?id=68337455)

"I think this is gonna be fun" Mike said.

Mike had also managed to rope Carmen into coming also.

"Good for you" Carmen said as we followed Mike inside.

"Ugh, smells of wee" Carmen said and Tracy led us over to some old lady.

"Hey Sonia, I've got some visitors for you" Tracy said.

"Hello and who are you?" She said, Tee taking her shaking hand gently.

"Uhm, I'm Tee" She said.

"Im Gabriella" I smiled, lightly shaking her hand also.

"And I'm Carmen"

"Do you know I have thirty-eight pairs of shoes?" Sonia said.

"Thirty-eight?!"

"Wow" I said.

**_10 minutes later.._**

Carmen, Tee and I were doing Sonia's makeup when Gina ushered everyone inside, including Jenny.

"Jenny came back?!" Carmen said, shocked.

**_20 minutes later.._**

I was sat on the floor as Gus and Jenny did a flute and piano duet.

One of the old men got up and started playing with Gus, everyone clapping along.

_**One hour later..**_

"Bye" I said, waving to Sonia as everyone gathered outside and we made our way to the minivan.

I let out a laugh as I saw Liam stood on the back of Spooner's mobility scooter as he drove up the drive.

"Crazy boy" I muttered.

"You love Liam" Frank whispered, sitting beside me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gabriella's PoV:**

I was laid in the living room whilst Tee and Carmen waltzed to Gus' piano playing, Liam and Johnny watching.

Carmen and Tee explained how they'd seen Gina dancing in the kitchen and I watched as Carmen taught us how to waltz.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, miss Gina? I'd like to sweep you off your feet" Liam said, bowing.

"Oh why Mr Broom, I thought you'd never ask" I laughed, taking his hand so he could help me up.

He moved me over to where the pool table was and we started dancing.

Tee forced Johnny to dance and Carmen pulled Frank up, the six of us dancing around the room to Gus' music.

**_10 minutes later.._**

"Gus!" Tee, Carmen and I exclaimed when the music stopped.

"Hey you guys, having a good time?" Mike asked, walking in.

"Listen, um, Gina is supposed to start the dance at a really big do tonight with her fella Greg and now she's saying that she doesn't want to dance" Mike explained.

"Why?" Liam said, leaning against the back of the sofa.

"Cos you lot have been taking the mickey out of her" Mike said.

"What?" I said, confused.

"We didn't realise it was important." Tee said.

"Yeah, I just thought she was mucking around with a broom" Carmen said.

"So, I'll tell you what, I want you to convince her to dance by the end of the day. Otherwise-" Mike cut himself off, nodded and walked out.

"I feel bad now" I said.

"We'll sort it"

"I have an idea" I said, walking to Gus, the other's following me.

"Hey Gus"

"No talking whilst I'm playing" He said.

"I need a favour"

"Yes?"

"Could you keep playin that song? Really loud?" I asked.

"The waltz?"

"Yes"

"Okay" Gus said.

"Thanks" I smiled.

_**20 minutes later..**_

"GUS!"

Tee, Carmen and I ran and jumped onto the sofa, dressed as men as Gus continued playing.

We had came up with a song and dance about Gina and the boys were about to join in.

Johnny, Liam and Frank came downstairs in dresses, feather boas and wigs and joined in.

Gus finished and turned to face us.

"We've had a laugh at you, now you've had a laugh at us. Feel better?" Liam asked.

"Do you know what? I feel great. Thanks for cheering me up. I'm still not dancing though" Gina said, walking back into the office.

"Now what?" Johnny said.

"Lets get this ridiculousness off your faces first" I smiled, joining the boys on the stairs and taking one of Liam and Frank's hands and leading them to my room.

"Next idea?" I said.

"I've got it!" Tee said, hurrying off.

I rolled my eyes and removed the makeup from the boys' faces.

_**30 minutes later..**_

The six of us were dressed as chickens and were making loud noises in the living room to grab Gina's attention.

Gina walked in and burst out laughing.

"What are you-?" She said.

"Haha, Gina's too chicken to dance" Liam gloated.

"Gina's a chicken!" Tee and Carmen yelled and we carried on making chicken noises.

"Okay, yeah. Yeah, I am chicken" Gina said.

"So, you'll dance then?" I asked.

"Uhmm, no" Gina said.

"I am loving the outfits though and it's uh chicken nuggets for tea, yeah?" Gina laughed, walking out.

"You've gotta be kidding me" I sighed, taking the stupid costume off.

**_40 minutes later.._**

Carmen had us all waltzing again whilst Tee got Gina to come in.

"C'mere" Liam said, pulling me over to him.

"Don't tread on my toes, O'Donovan"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Edwards" Liam smirked.

Tee led Gina in and Liam pouted.

"This is harder than it looks, y'know Gina!" He exclaimed.

Frank paused the music and I moved to stand beside Liam.

"Look, we're all really sorry that we laughed at ya" Liam said.

"Apology accepted" Gina smiled.

"I bet you don't dance bad for a big girl" Liam said and I slapped his chest, eyes widening.

"Liam!" I hissed.

"Mike" Gina stated.

"Mike!" She yelled and I scrunched my nose up.

"What's happened?" Mike asked, running over.

"We all need help with our waltzing" She laughed, dragging him over to us.

We all got in the positions, joking about with each other.

Sapphire and Gus had also joined us dancing.

"Wanna join us?" Mike asked Tracy.

"Gus would love to have a go"

"Really?" She said and Mike nodded, Tracy making her way over to Gus.

"Bow to your partner, thank you very much" Mike called and Liam bowed, me curtsying in return.

"Thanks everyone" Gina smiled and I grinned, Liam throwing his arm over my shoulders.

**_2 hours later.._**

"She's coming!" Carmen yelled and we all hurried into the hallway to see Gina descending the stairs, all dressed up.

"Aw, Gina, you look beautiful" I smiled.

"Huba huba!" Toby yelled over everyone's catcalling.

"Cinderella, your coach awaits you" Mike said.

"Thanks guys, for you know, all the dancing lessons. I'll uh, I'm gonna put it to good use" Gina laughed, Mike leading her out.

"Have fun!" I called after her.

**_The next day.._**

"Gina Conway, Michael Milligan!" Tracy yelled through a megaphone as we all stood in our waltzing positions in the living room, dressed up fancy.

"Put the music on" Tracy hissed and Liam pressed a button, grabbing me again.

We all then started dancing and everyone was smiling and laughing.

_**Half an hour later..**_

Liam and I were on the couch, my legs over his and my head rested on his shoulder.

"I enjoyed dancing with you today" Liam said.

"Mm?" I said, too tired to actually form a proper response.

"Yeah, it was fun"

"I enjoyed it too" I said, smiling up at him.

"Good"

I smiled then turned to see Tee walk in with Carmen.

"Aw" Tee smiled, sitting opposite.

I gave her a small smile and rubbed my tired eyes.

"I'm so tired" I sighed.

"It's only half four, dear" Carmen grinned.

Sapphire walked in and winked at me before sitting on my other side.

"Tea will be ready soon, it's chicken nuggets" Sapph said.

"We know" Liam, Tee, Carmen and I said in unison.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gabriella's PoV:**

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, joining everyone that was crowded around the counter.

"Whatcha do-" I cut myself off when I looked in the tub.

"Ergh, what are they?!" I squealed and Liam laughed.

"Maggots" Frank answered.

"What's going on guys?" Elektra asked, walking in.

Liam grabbed the maggots and poured them into a bowl.

"Frank's going fishing" Gus said.

"Fishing? Isn't that for old people?" She asked.

"There is an old person. Frank's grandad is seventy-nine and it's his birthday today" Gus said, Liam walking to Elektra with bowl of maggots.

"Every year on his birthday, they go to the special lake" Gus said, Liam switching Elektra's cereal for the maggots when she turned around.

I sat down furthest away from her on the other side of the table in case she threw them.

"Sounds boring"

"Good job you're not invited then" Frank said.

"Last year they caught three perch two sticklebacks and a frog" Gus said and Elektra turned back around.

She saw the maggots and got a spoonful.

"Mm, fat ones. My favourite" She said, pushing them towards her mouth.

"You first!" She said, pushing the spoon to Carmen.

"Er no!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Oh, yes! I insist, they're good for you" Elektra said and Tee shot up screaming when Elektra pushed them towards her.

"Calm down" Gina said, walking in.

"No!" Carmen squealed and she and Elektra were squealing and arguing.

I walked over to Liam when Frank handed him his net and walked out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Liam shrugged and everyone sat down for breakfast.

**_5 minutes later.._**

"It's your fault!" Frank shouted and then there was a crash, Liam running from the room.

**_10 minutes later.._**

Elektra, Harry, Gus, Johnny, Tee, Carmen, Toby and I were all sat in the living room, having just been told about Frank's grandad.

"Why didn't anyone tell him?" Tee asked, cuddling a large teddy.

"Imagine having a funeral without anyone there" Carmen sighed.

"Well, hes dead. Does it matter?" Elektra said.

"Of course it does!" Toby exclaimed.

"Its really important, it shows everything they've done in their lives" He added and Elektra mimicked him.

"Frank's Grandad did loads for him. I mean, he looked after Frank when no one else would" I said.

"Well, it's not like any of you lot actually knew him anyway" Elektra said, getting up and walking out.

"Insensitive cow" I spat, Harry moving to sit on my knee.

**_10 minutes later.._**

We were all sat quietly on the sofa, quite upset.

"What's up with you lot?" Sapphire asked.

"Someone died?" She added.

"How did you know?" Gus asked.

**_One hour later.._**

I was with Liam and Frank, gathered around the table looking at headstones.

"Carmen and I are gonna plant some bulbs" Tee said, her and Carmen walking over.

"Yeah and we're gonna make a grave garden" Carmen said.

"I can do a CD for the service" Johnny said.

"And someone to say something about him" Toby said.

"Its called a eulogy, it has to have anecdotes" Gus said.

"It doesn't have to" Toby said.

"Witty anecdotes about the deceased" Gus said.

"I think I know slightly more about funerals than you do Gus" Toby said.

"We can do what we want. It's our do, yeah?" Liam said, moving everyone away from the computer.

"Come on, give me, Frank and Ella a bit of space" Liam said.

**_10 minutes later.._**

"We're gonna go find some cash" Liam said and I nodded, Liam and Frank walking out and leaving me at the computer.

"Where is everyone?" Elektra asked when she walked in moments later.

"Helping sort stuff out Frank's Grandad's funeral" I said, eyes not moving off the screen.

"Like one funeral isn't enough! I reckon he's lucky to have missed it" Elektra said.

"Well, you don't know Frank then, do you?" I said.

"Yeah. Well, why have all the fuss about some smelly old man?"

"That's Frank's Grandad you're talking about there. You might not care but he does so you can shut up" I snapped.

"If you care so much, why aren't you helping?"

"I am. I have been. All morning" I snapped.

Elektra stormed out and I scowled at her back, running my fingers through my hair.

**_20 minutes later.._**

We were all, excluding Liam and Frank, sat around the kitchen table for dinner.

Tee and Carmen placed down a tray of flowers and I smiled.

"A fish"

"Where's it's eye?" Carmen asked and Tee placed it in the right place.

"There we go. Now all we need is the mirror pieces" Tee said.

"The mirror pieces can go around the fish and it'll look like water" Carmen said.

"Cool" Toby said.

"It was Sapphire's idea" Tee said.

"That's really cool" I smiled.

"Gina, did you like Elvis Presley?" Johnny asked, pausing the music.

"Well, I didn't know him personally, you know" Gina said.

"Well, what other music did you listen to in the fifties?" Johnny asked.

"How old do you think I am?" Gina said, Liam walking in with Mike and shaking his head.

"Come on Mike, give generously!" Liam said, shaking a tin.

"Where's Frank?" Mike asked.

"In his room"

"No he's not"

**_10 minutes later.._**

Liam grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the garden to where Frank was sat.

"Look, I'm sorry about the headstone. How did you get the money anyway?" Liam asked, sitting down.

"I sold the pocket watch" Frank muttered.

"What?"

"I sold the pocket watch" He reiterated.

"Oh Frank, not the watch" I sighed.

"A headstone will prove Grandad existed. Who am I gonna leave the watch to? No one" Frank said and I felt tears well up.

"What you talking about? Of course you're gonna be able to leave it to someone" Liam said.

"I'm not. I'm a nothing like Grandad" Frank said.

"Look, he was not a nothing." Liam said.

"They buried him like rubbish, like he never mattered. That's what's gonna happen to me" Frank said.

"Oh stop it Frank. You do matter and so does your Grandad and all the other Matthews, going back to the first person who ever owned that

watch. How many of us can say where we come from?" Liam said.

"Look, you're not a nothing and as long as you've got that watch, you'll know exactly who you are" Liam added.

"But I haven't got the watch. I sold it" Frank said, getting annoyed at himself.

"So what are we still doing here? Come on" Liam said, standing up.

Liam wiped the tears from my face before Frank saw and smiled at me.

I gave him a small smile before giving Frank a hug.

"Will you come?" He asked and I nodded, holding my hand out to him.

He took it and the three of us set off for the shop.

**_20 minutes later.._**

A car horn beeped and I saw Tracy and let out a laugh at her heap of junk.

"What is that?" Frank chuckled.

"What do you reckon?" Tracy asked as we reached the car where she'd pulled up.

"Banging"

"Wicked"

"Want a lift?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah" I said, opening the passenger's door for Liam to grab my waist and spin me behind him.

"No way are you in the front" Liam laughed, clambering in.

I slipped in the back after Frank and put my seatbelt on.

"Nice.. fluffy interior?" I giggled.

"We're just going to pick something up" Liam said.

"Okay" Tracy said and set off.

**_Five minutes later.._**

The four of us clambered out of the car when it broke down.

Tracy lifted the bonnet and the thing started steaming.

"I don't know what's wrong with it" She said.

"I hate to say it but we could do with Elektra" Liam said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you to the watch place"

"Yeah" I said, crossing my arms as the cold hit me.

"We're probably better off walking" Liam muttered.

Cam soon came and Frank, Liam and I got in her car whilst she towed Tracy.

Cam parked up outside the shop and we got out.

"Thank you" I said.

We walked inside and the woman turned.

"Oh hello. Did you get your headstone?" She asked and I kept an eye on Liam so he wouldn't break anything.

"Not allowed to have one"

"Aw, thats a shame" She said patronisingly.

"Yeah, thats why he wants the watch back" Liam said.

"Sorry? You want me to return the watch even though you begged me to buy it from you?" She said.

"Its a family heirloom, he's changed his mind" Liam said.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's already reserved. I have a customer coming in this afternoon"

"What?"

"Hes one of my regulars. He's a pocket watch collector, I called him the minute it came in" She said and Liam grabbed the money from Frank, adding it to what was already in his hands.

"We'll pay extra"

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to need a little more than that" She said, showing that it was on sale for £750.

"How much?!"

"750? You only paid hundred" Liam said.

"You cheated me"

"I did not. You asked me for £100 and I gave it to you" The woman said.

"Like a favour"

"Do you see bin bags on the doorstep? A collecting box on the counter?" She asked.

"No"

"No! This isn't a charity, I'm running a business." She snapped.

"Look, he's desperate. It was his Grandad's, the last thing he had" Liam said.

"Then he should have done some research into it's value first" She said.

"We're just kids!" I exclaimed.

"Its my Grandad's, the most precious thing he ever had. He wouldn't sell it for anything" Frank said, getting upset.

"I'm sorry I can't understand a word you are saying" She said and I grit my teeth so I wouldn't shout.

"You're insulting his memory" Frank said and Liam pushed him back slightly.

"And I find your tone objectionable and bordering on aggressive actually" She said.

"You steal money off kids" Frank said, grabbing a vase and holding it above his head.

"You put that down!" She yelled.

"No Frank" Liam caught it before it dropped and Frank cradled his head in his hands.

"Look, I'm really sorry" Liam said.

"Please remove your friend or I will call the police" She said.

"Come on" Liam said, grabbing the money as we made our way outside.

"What happened?" Tracy asked, her and Cam had been waiting.

"She won't give it back!"

"She wants 750 for it"

"What?"

"We'll get that money Frank"

"We won't! We won't get it in time!" Frank said.

"Come on, calm down" Cam said.

"No, I'm gonna sort this out" Tracy said, storming inside the shop.

**_5 minutes later.._**

Cam was stood off to the side and I was sat in the car, legs on the pavement and the door open as Liam learnt on the car beside me.

Tracy walked out with the woman and she examined Tracy's car.

"Its junk" She declared.

"Its a classic" Tracy said.

"Its a wreck"

"It's got character?" Tracy offered.

"Stop wasting my time" Her gaze fell to the license plate and she sighed.

"Actually, uh, I could do with a little run around" She said.

"What?"

"How much are you asking?"

"Just the watch and you get the hundred quid back" Tracy said, motioning Frank over.

"Done" The woman said, shaking Tracy's hand.

_**20 minutes later..**_

"I still don't know how you get her to buy it" Liam said as we got out of the car outside the Dumping Ground.

"My superior selling skills" Tracy grinned.

"No, seriously?" Liam said and I let out a laugh.

"No, it doesn't matter. We got the watch back and saved the cost of scrapping the car" Cam said.

"Yeah, cheers Xanthe"

"Xanthe. Thats it"

"What?" I said.

"X4N THE. That's a personalised number plate. The four looks like an A so it's Xanthe. You gave it away!" Liam explained.

"Oh, hardly"

"I can't believe we missed it" Liam shook his head and Frank shrugged.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not worth that much" Cam said.

"Have you got internet on your phone? I'll prove it to ya" Liam said.

"I know, why don't we go to the lake? You know, the one you went with your Grandad. We could tell him about the watch" Tracy said after a brief phone call.

"Now?"

"Back in the taxi"

_**30 minutes later..**_

"You're never gonna believe this Tracy" Liam said as we got out of the car.

"Oh forget it!"

"Please! Come on, just have a guess" Liam said, still holding Cam's phone.

"Look, I'm really not interested. Money doesn't matter" Tracy said.

"Seven and a half million pounds!" Liam said.

"Really?!" Tracy and I said.

"No way! Not for one number plate."

"Oh of course most are less than that. Only tens of thousands" Liam said.

"Okay, can you shut up now please?" Tracy sighed.

Liam laughed and grabbed my hand, following Tracy.

Frank had us all trekking through a woody area.

"What's that?" He said and I peered at a bright coloured bench type thing.

"Dunno, what does it say?" Tracy asked.

"Eric Beverly Matthews. 1931-2010. Frank's Grandad who took him fishing and gave him a pocket watch. From Frank and all his friends at the Dumping Ground who will always remember you" Liam read and I smiled.

"Surprise!" The other kids cheered as they ran from their hiding places.

"So, d'you like it?" Johnny asked.

"Look, we made this fish" Tee said.

"And I did this owl" Carmen said.

"But Elektra did most of the work." Carmen added.

"Nah, I just did all the fixing. It should last a few years" She smiled.

"Well, go on then. Try it out" Mike smiled.

"I really don't know what to say. My grandad would love this and he would be glad I have such good friends" Frank grinned and I let out an aw.

**_10 minutes later.._**

"Food's ready!" Gina called from the barbecue.

I grabbed a burger and looked out onto the lake.

"Alright, you horrible lot. Stand for a photograph everyone please. Everybody over on the bench, come on" Mike called.

"I want you gathered up there please" He added.

We all gathered around the bench whilst Mike set up the camera.

"Err!" Liam said as he opened up his burger bun to see maggots.

I took a large step away from him quickly, disgusted.

Everyone screamed, the camera taking a picture as they hurried away.

"Knew I'd get you back" Elektra smirked as Liam looked ill.

I giggled and sat beside Frank on the bench.

"Thank you for helping me today" He said.

"I didn't do much work"

"You were there"

"Then you're welcome" I smiled.

_**One hour later..**_

We were all back at the Dumping Ground now and I was brushing my teeth.

"Night" Elektra said, pausing at the bathroom.

"Night" I said then walked to my room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gabriella's PoV:**

"House meeting!" Liam said, banging on my door.

"A knock would suffice Liam" I sighed, getting up and making my way to the kitchen, hopping on a barstool and resting my arm on Liam's legs as he was sat on top of the counter.

"It won't take long" Gina said, everyone joining us.

"Tracy, what are you doing here? It's ten past eight" Gus said.

"What is it with everyone? I'm going in a minute" Tracy said.

"Right, Lily's social worker's called up yeah." Gina said.

"Is she alright?" Carmen asked.

"Mhm, just let me finish. She's gonna be coming here for respite care, maybe three/four times a month" Gina explained.

"What's respite care?" Tee asked.

"Its like when a parent or carer has a break away from the person they look after" I explained.

"So has her dad been drinking again?" Carmen asked.

"No, her dad needs to have a bit of time on his own and uh, Lily needs to see her friends, yeah?" Gina smiled.

"Well, wouldn't she go back to Tracy's?" Sapphire asked.

"She can't. Not while Cam's away" Tracy said.

"So she's coming here" Gina said.

"Lily's coming back!" Carmen said, going to high-five Elektra before running out.

**_The next day.._**

"LILY!" Everyone cheered, running towards her and engulfing her in a hug.

I hugged her after Carmen finally released her.

I walked into the living room and flopped on the sofa as everyone minus Carmen and Lily tried to organise a party for Lily.

"What's going on guys?" Lily asked.

"Oh, we're sorting out who does what for your party" Toby said.

"What party?"

"Lily's having a party?" Carmen asked.

"To welcome you back" Frank said.

"Yeah, it's a bit much" Elektra said.

"Don't mind Moody over there" Sapphire said.

"Aw Sapph, why don't you make the ice cream and jelly? We can all sit around, eat fairy cakes and play pass the parcel, does that sound fun?" She said, storming out.

"Ill sort the music if you like" Sapphire offered.

"Yeah great, all we need now are decorations" Tee smiled.

"We have no money" Toby said.

"And? We'll just have to make them" I said.

"How about paper chains?" Tee said.

"Jeff doesn't know what a paper chain is" Harry said.

"I've got a book called How To Make Everything, it tells you how to make everything." Gus said and I giggled.

_**40 minutes later..**_

I walked into the kitchen and sat down, watching Gus, Toby and Harry make paper chains as I tucked into my dinner.

_**The next day..**_

Gus had us all spread along the house, measuring the massive paper chain.

Tracy stormed out of the office, causing Toby to let go of the end of the tape measure, sending it whizzing back to hit Gus' fingers.

We all hurried to where Gus was laid on the ground and he got up.

"Argh. That flipping hurt!" He said and I laughed.

"Its not funny" He said as we all laughed.

"Come on, let's go untangle this" I said, bundling it up in my arms before dumping it on the kitchen table.

Liam, Frank, Sapphire, Toby, Johnny and I starting to untangle it as Tracy sat at the table.

"Right! Can you please just all get out of here?" Tracy snapped.

"What?" Johnny said.

"And take this with you?!"

"You don't have to get twisted" Sapphire said.

"I mean it! Just go to the living room, thats where Lily's party is. You might as well make it in there!"

Sapphire kissed her teeth at her as we all grabbed parts of the paper chain and went into living room, everyone arguing with each other.

Carmen stormed in and sunk onto the sofa.

I dropped the paper chain and sat beside her.

"You okay?" I asked.

Everyone was shouting over the top of each other and Tracy seemed to be struggling for breath.

Mike was luckily stood behind her when she fainted and I shot up.

**_5 minutes later.._**

"This has gotta be the worst party ever" Johnny said.

"We haven't even had it yet" He added.

"Don't really feel like a party now" Lily said.

_**10 minutes later..**_

We'd managed to hang up the paper chains now.

"32 metres, 33 metres exactly!" Gus announced.

"Its a new world record!" Toby yelled and we all cheered.

_**An hour later..**_

We'd all got dressed up and we were waiting for Lily to come back with Tracy. ( cgi/set?id=68447524)

"They're coming!" Harry said.

Lily pushed open the doors and we greeted them with a chorus of 'Surprise'.

"Why on earth would you want to throw me a party?" Tracy asked.

"You needed one more than me" Lily said.

"You're feeling out of sorts" Harry said, hugging Tracy.

"I certainly was. Thank you" She smiled and I grinned.

"Its a horrible picture but you know, we're all in it" Sapphire said, handing a picture frame to Tracy.

"Thank you so much" She smiled.

"Lets get this party started" Liam said and Mike cheered.

"Who wants to dance with me?!" Mike laughed.

"You're alright, Mike!" Liam laughed.

_**5 minutes later..**_

"Stop the music!" Gus shouted and I pouted as Liam paused it.

"YOU IDIOT!" He yelled in Toby's face.

"What?"

"The longest paper chain was 327.1m long!"

"What?" Frank said.

"Not 32.7! 327!" Gus yelled.

"Look, I mean I, I'm no good at decimal points" Toby said and Gus started laughing.

"Decimal point!" He laughed.

"Decimal point!" Harry said in a gruff voice.

"Thats funny!" Gus laughed and I chuckled, confused.

Seth showed up and we spent the night dancing.


End file.
